im sorry gohan
by rusty graham
Summary: trunks is back from the past, and he is ready to avenge his best freind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : i'm back

Trunks felt like it had been an eternity since he had travelled back into his own timeline. But to be honest it had been an eternity since he was a young 17 year old, who set of with his mother's time machine to try and save the future by changing the past.

A future where everything that he had loved or cherished was destroyed (or soon will be) by two monsters, these monsters were human androids created by Doctor Gero, in an attempt to gain world domination. And it was up to trunks to stop them. A task that seemed impossible before he left, so impossible that he had to use a time machine, to find help. Now with his three-year trip into the past, he no longer feared them, it was now there turn to be afraid, and powerless.

He was stronger and way more highly trained since they last met, and he had surprised opponents that were vastly more powerful than both of them put together. He new that they would soon be punished for making life a living hell for every one.

He looked upon the ravaged landscape as he felt his heart fall into despair as he saw his home planet ravaged by the androids. (his time machine must of landed of course, he was supposed to arrive at his house but the machine being low on power must have cause the ships navigation systems to malfunction) He saw the rubble of once a huge city; parts of the city were still burring, it was apparent that he androids had past through here not long ago.

Trunks exited his time machine.

As he landed on the floor he felt the heat of the burning city, the destruction was a reminder of how much the planet had suffered and how he needed to put an end to mindless destruction. His time machine compacted into a little tablet, and trunks picked it up of the floor.

He started to look through the city to see if there were any survivors.

"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Trunks found himself staring at the body of a mother lying face down with her dead little girl in her arms.

" They never had chance, they were slaughtered like animals." He stared at the pondering if there was a he could bring these people back, but he knew he couldn't. The dragon balls were gone and so was the chance of fixing the world. As he walked through the ruined city he saw piles of dead humans scattered everywhere.

The horrific detail of the victims was evident, some were burnt alive by the fire, or there energy blasts, while other victims were taken apart more slowly, many had missing limbs or churched in faces.

The sight of a five year old girl head crushed in would have made trunks puke and pass out, but he had scene these body's like this before many times, and even more in his nightmares.

" I must end this"

He looked again at the body's his hart slowly started to fill with rage, and with that flew up into the air and accelerated on his way home, he stoped and looked back at the city, remembering the damage , and the victims, he knew he would get revenge for these people. As remembered the dead mother holding her little girl, he flew towards hopping if his own mother was still alive.

"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**i know this is really short but i just wanted to get it started im gonna try and aim for a lot longer chapters. **


	2. now its my turn

Chapter 2 " Now it's my turn"

Fear exploded within Trunks when he looked upon his old home. It had become another victim of the androids, completely destroyed. The place he once called home was now just another pile of rubble. He was too late; the androids had destroyed the one last thing that he had left in this life.

Unable to maintain his composure, he dropped to his knees and cried out. His mind was clogging up with despair and rage. The ground started to tremble as his emotions got the better of him. The degree of his shaking caused the remaining building to begin to crumble to the ground.

As tears started to seep out of his eyes and onto his cheeks, he felt a hand that was strangely familiar touch his shoulder. He looked up to see his mothers blue eyes staring back at him. Joy filled the young sayin's heart as he heard his mother speak.

" You're back!" she said tearfully.

Trunks hugged his mother, and she in return hugged him back.

" I thought you were dead" trunks said tearfully.

She smiled and said, " Well that's how I felt, every time you went out and fought those androids"

Trunks didn't know what to say, so he just replied; "Now it's their turn to be afraid".

Bulma broke away from Trunks " There will be plenty of time to destroy androids later, now lets have a look at you".

As she scrutinized her son she noticed he was no longer the young teenager who had left her, he was now older and Bulma could see he was a lot stronger.

" Oh my God Trunks! What happened to you?" She asked.

Trunks laughed " Well mum, it's a long story, but I trained with my father in a hyperbolic time chamber for a year. Come on, I'll tell you the whole story".

Bulma walked through the rubble and quickly opened the entrance to her underground laboratory. She called to trunks "You can tell me what happened over a cup of tea"

With that Trunks followed his mother into her laboratory.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":"

"So Goku sacrificed himself and asked not to be brought back. How typical of him!" said Bulma.

Trunks replied, "Yeah, it sure was" They both laughed as they both remembered the influence that Goku had on both of their lives.

As their laughter started to die down, Bulma became more serious and asked " So this Cell is in our time line now, and he is trying to absorb 17 and 18, and if he absorbs them he becomes almost unbeatable."

Trunks nodded " Yeah, only Gohan could beat him".

Bulma spoke firmly "Well you better beat those androids before Cell gets here".

Trunks smirked " It wont be a problem, Mum".

"That's good to know Trunks, but please finish them off as quickly as you can"

"I will mum" trunks said. He was lying to his mother, he wanted to destroy them slowly, make them be afraid, and helpless. Just like Gohan must of felt when they murdered him.

As the two were eating, a radio announcement interrupted them._ The latest news on the Android's location has just been received. They were last seen destroying the remains of Capsule city, if you are any where near the facility we strongly recommend that you evacuate the area as quickly as possible._

Trunks said " Its not to far from, here"

Trunks quickly left the underground bunker, and flew of towards capsule city.

Bulma said quietly to herself, " please be careful_"._

_:""":":":":":":"::":"::';':":":":":":;;;;''';';';';':":":":":":""_

_Androids 18 and 17 were taking pot shots at the remaining buildings, today android 18 was in a particularly bad mood and was really letting of some steam, on the remaining buildings._

" If you keep going at this pace you're going to short circuit" said 17

18 harshly replied, "I'm still not talking to you"

17 pondered " Why? Because I beat you? Cause I destroyed that clothing store? Or is because I killed that boy you thought was cute?"

18 just kept shooting Ki blast into the remaining buildings.

17 smirked " Girls, I never understand them".

18 completely leveled the largest building she could see, she let out a sigh as it was destroyed.

17 noticed a survivor trying to escape and he moved at a speed too fast for the human eye to see.

" Where do you think you're going" Glared 17.

The young girl shivered in fear, as 17 stared her down,

17 grabbed her by the neck and lifted her of the ground, her screams filled the air as the android slowly applied pressure to the young girls neck, blood started dripping down his arm, as he crushed her neck like it was a thin piece of paper. As he chucked the girls lifeless body into a building, he wondered if there were a way to kill some thing painfully without getting his clothes dirty. This was something that kept the two androids up at night, and it was something that they enjoyed- experimenting with different ways to kill people.

"MASENKO!" was all that 17 heard as he was hit by a powerful energy beam that sent 17 flying . He landed right next to 18.

She laughed, " Get a little ahead of yourself there?"

17 just stared at the individual that struck him'

Trunks landed in front the two androids.

17 laughed when he recognized who the man was" well you almost had me worried there, I thought it was someone important, but it's only you Trunks"

18 scoffed "My God he gets annoying. I say we deal with him now"

17 said, "I agree, today may be fun after all"

Trunks shouted "This time it will be you. You will be the ones who will be helpless"

The two androids both ignored trunk's threat

" So who gets to fight him?" 17 asked.

18 stood up " Let me do this, I've had a terrible day, I need this."

17 slumped down disappointed that he was not going to fight. "Fine just make it quick, I'm bored".

She smirked, as she looked at trunks "oh this won't take long at all".

"Well I'm waiting"

18 offered, "First move is all yours"

"Fine" Trunks replied. Both Trunks and 18 readied themselves for the fight.

Trunks started to transform into Ascended Saiyan, (It was incredibly easy for him to find the motivation, to transform. All he had to do was think of his old friend and master, Gohan, who was slaughtered by these two monsters and he was very quickly overcome with anger).

18 flew at him while he was still powering up, trying to catch him off guard. She planted a kick right to his neck. For a second it looked like it worked, as trunk's head started to move, but after three cm, the force on her kick no longer worked.

She was astonished at how Trunks remained completely unfazed by her attack. She looked into his eyes and for the first time since she could remember, she felt afraid.

Trunks replied "My turn"

He hammered his fist into the bottom of her chin, which started to send her flying through the air. But trunks grabbed her foot, which stooped her from moving; he then slammed his fist into her stomach, she grunted in pain as she felt his fist indent her stomach.

Trunks then swung his arm straight down, the momentum made 18's face smash into the floor, Trunks then released his grip on 18 and with the momentum still pulling her sent 18 crashing into a nearby building.

18 got slowly got to her feet and stared with raged at Trunks, "You'll pay for that!" This was immediately followed by 18 firing a barrage of energy blasts towards Trunks.

At the last the second Trunk vanished, just as the barrage exploded around him. 18 smiled, thinking her attack had annihilated him. When the smoke dispersed, to her delight, she saw nothing. She thought his body must have been vaporized in the blast.

The next thing she heard was 17 voice " 18!He's behind you!".

Her eyes widened with shock as she saw Trunk's fist come slamming into her face this was followed by a barrage of hits, which stunned 18. Trunks hesitated for a second, and she used this time to throw a punch, he effortlessly dodged her attack and she started lashing out him widely using any thing at her disposal, trunks easily avoided anything she threw at him.

18 frustrated that none of her attacks were hitting, launched a powerful energy blast at Trunks, but he just swatted it away, and the blast deflected off him and hit a nearby building instead, blowing it up instantly.

Trunks rushed at 18 hitting her with his hands both locked together, sending her like a speeding bullet into the ground.

17 was now interested in the fight, he stared intensely at the fighter with a new perception. 18 quickly got up from the ground, her whole body shaking from the beating that she received from Trunks.

Trunks landed in front of the two, 18 yelled, " I hate you!".

To which he replied, " The feelings mutual!".

17 shrieked " no matter how strong you have become, you can't beat both of us together".

The two androids charged with incredible speed at the young Saiyan two fists pummeled, in trunks chest. There combined power was enough to propel trunks through the air. He quickly recovered and managed to stop him self-moving.

Trunks started to make some rapid arm movements; trunks yelled "Burning attack" immediately followed this a small energy ball came flying out at the androids.

The androids both vanished the blast as it exploded. 18 reappeared above the young hybrid. Focusing all of her energy, in two one kick, she slammed her foot into trunks face.

17 instantly appeared planting his fist in the very center of Trunk's chest, 18 punted her other leg into trunks forehead, this attack made trunks fall back wards, making an unintentional back flip as he started to fall to the ground.

Within seconds trunks recovered, and readied him self for another attack, this time 17 attacked, he went to kick trunks again, but as he was about to make contact, Trunks grasped his leg and In a singular motion, swung him around and smashed him into 18, as the two collided, he let go of 17 leg.

18 & 17 were thrown into the distance.

Trunks raised his hands above his head, and started focusing his Ki into a small sphere, which quickly started to expand in trunks hands. It expanded to it was three times larger than trunks.

He yelled " Finish Buster".

Het threw the ball at the unsuspecting androids, the G forces of trunks throw made it impossible to doge the attack, as 18 & 17 sensed the energy in the attack, would destroy them.

18 used all of her Ki, in a last ditch effort to avoid destruction, she created a small sphere that surrounded her and 17, the sphere acted like a barrier that would supposedly shield them both from trunks attack, 17 gave his energy to double the protection the barrier gave them.

";';';';';';';';';'":';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';:':":":":":":":":":":":":"

18 tried desperately to get to her feet. It seamed every part of her body was in excruciating pain. But no matter how hard she tried pain was to excruciating for her.

17 lifted him self up, as trunks landed a few meters away from them; both 18 and 17 were astounded how strong trunks had become, within a short amount of time. It was just two weeks ago that he was struggling for survival. He noticed how trunks looked bigger, and he looked older, he was no longer the little kid, but he was now a man.

17 started to shiver as trunks started to come closer. He stuttered," you can't beat me, I'm the strongest in the universe"

Trunks glared at 17 with an unbreakable stare, "You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me, that you're completely outmatched. Well imagine feeling the way you feel now all the time like the people of this planet do. Fools! How do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out? Well now it's your turn, I hope you enjoy it." Yelled trunks.

17 roared, " no I'm the strongest fighter in the universe, and you will se why!"

17 raised his hands above his head and charged a yellow a beam. As it Fired from 17 hands he yelled, "Photon flash!"

Trunks crossed his hands just in front of his forehead.

" This is for Gohan!"

Trunks took in a deep breath and yelled ""MASENKO!"

The two beams met in the center, and for a moment the blast stayed right in the middle.

" NO" screamed 17, as trunks beam started winning and slowly come towards him, " it cant end like this" it put every morsel of power into his attack, as it stopped progressing towards him, a smile came on his to face.

Trunks scoffed " you think this all I can do' we haven't even starch the surface yet,"

"Your bluffing" 17 yelled

"oh yeah , then check this out" trunk's then started yelling and he violently trusted his hand forward , putting more Ki into his blast. His Masnko expanded, and easily over came 17 attack,

17 screamed, as he was not able to hold of trunks attack, as the Masnko hit him he was quickly disintegrated.

"17!" 18 yelled as she watched het twin brother be destroyed in front of her eyes.

"No how could this happing?" she asked herself.

She almost fainted, when trunks then turned his attention to her, the pain she felt was masked by the fear that was crawling with herself, as she was able lift herself up of the floor.

Trunks took another step closer, 18 cried " stay back you monster".

Trunks took another step closer, and stared her dead in the eyes 18 stared into his eyes, and she saw pure hatred, and so much anger, held within this one individual.

She knew unless she did something she was going to die, she had to get away, but how, how could she escape, she was wounded, and he was much faster than her, if she tried to fly away, he would catch her for sure; and he was to powerful for her to disable, there had to be another way to escape, she thought of one idea,

Trunks yelled " and this is for my father!"

Trunks shouted " Gallick-" but 18 interrupted " Solar flare!"

All trunks could see was a binding blue light that started burning his eyes, temporally, blinding him. Trunks grasped his face and fell to his knees, while masking his eyes trying to block out the light out, but it was to no avail.

18 used her chance, and as fast as she possibly could she flew off escaping into the vast wilderness, for now she felt like that she had cheated death, but she asked herself, how long before he finds me again.

**Authours note  
first of all i would like to thank my sister cassie for edditing this for me  
and my mate brayden for helping me come up with ideas,  
hope your enjoying the story, feel free too give me ideas for the story **


	3. im going to find you

Chapter 3 I'm going to find you

Trunks got up off the floor; his eyes were still a bit sensitive to the light. He looked around to see if he could find 18, but she was nowhere to be seen. Trunks smashed his hand into the floor, frustrated that he had fallen for a simple solar flare.

"Damn it! I almost had her".

He looked around the landscape, searching for any indication of where 18 could have got to". She could have gone north, there is a huge city where she could probably blend in and just be another face in the crowd" Trunks thought.

"No, she wouldn't risk being recognized by someone and me catching up with her. Well, at least not yet"

Trunks looked to the West where he could make just make out a vast ocean. He continued to ponder "Or she could have tried to cross the ocean- No, she wouldn't risk flying without cover"

"But she could swim, she could disappear under the water. She could probably swim to across the ocean if she wanted to"

He looked to the east coast. It was a rugged wasteland with plenty of mountains and forrests, many places where 18 could hide.

Millions of possibilities entered Trunk's mind about where 18 might have gone. He wondered if there was a way to sense her energy. 18 was an android so normally he could not sense her, but now he was a lot stronger and his senses were more advanced than before. Maybe if he focused hard enough he might be able to sense her energy source!

" Well, it's worth a shot!" Trunks said to himself

He then focused his entire key on the life forces around him, he could feel the energy of the sounding landscapes and he could sense the grass growing, even the sun shining rays of light into the soil.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't sense her life force, she was either amazing at masking her Ki or she didn't have a life force. It was impossible to get a reading on her.

Either way it didn't matter, he couldn't sense her, so he had no idea where she could of gone.

Trunks thought to him "Well it was long shot. But what to do now?"

After some deep contemplation Trunks decided that he was going to search north where the closest human civilization was located. There was a chance that, if she was there, she could endanger the lives of the surviving inhabitants.

Trunks was almost certain that if 18 was hiding in the city and she was identified (which would be a certainty) then there would be an immediate danger because she would mostly definitely silence them.

Without a second thought, Trunks dashed off hoping that he had chosen the right direction.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

After hours of flying over the city, he had found no trace of 18. She was impossible to find.

Trunks kept searching, looking for the blonde android, hoping to catch sight of her and finally destroy her. She was gone, he kept looking but to no avail. There were so many places for her to hide, he might of passed through the same part of the city as her and not even know if she was there.

"This is hopeless, I'm not going to find her tonight"

Trunks decided that it was pointless to keep searching for her. He slowly flew off home, hoping to resume his search tomorrow.

;';';';';';';';';';;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

As 18 felt his power level start to become more distant she peeked out the window of an old abandoned apartment, she anxiously searched the sky looking for the hybrid Saiyan.

She felt massive wave of relief sweep over her as she felt his power level disappear, "Thank god, he's gone" she said to her self.

She let out a massive sigh of relief and stepped away from the window, then turned back to look outside again. To her horror, trunks was staring back at her with murderous intent.

She let out a scream as he came closer, "Stay back" she yelled.

Then he was gone. Disappeared. 18 stood there speechless. She asked her self "Did I just imagine that? It felt so real"

She realized that she had to get out of there and as far away from trunks as possible. She quickly left the apartment and flew off in the opposite direction.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';':":":';':":":';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Trunks arrived home to find his mother waiting for him.

" Well how did you go?"

Trunks smiled "I fought them, and I destroyed 17"

" You did it!" cried Bulma

"Yeah, but 18 got away"

Bulma's excitement vanished,

Trunks apologetically said "She caught me off guard and managed to escape. I tried searching for her, but there are too many places to hide. I'm sorry I should have killed her."

"Hey, its okay Trunks, we all make mistakes. Its probably better this way" Bulma said cheerfully,

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well think abut it, the tables have turned. The hunter has become the hunted, its her turn to run, so don't worry Trunks"

"But she could endanger so many other people, I should have killed her when I could!" trunks cried

Bulma reassured her son "Don't worry Trunk's she will be laying low. If she attacks a city we will know about it, and then you can find her".

It was then that trunks realized he was going about finding her completely the wrong way. He was putting too much effort in. It would be impossible to find her without sensing her, but she wouldn't go unnoticed. There were countless survivors tracking the movements of the androids and broadcasting it around the world. Even if she tried to lay low all it would take is for one person to recognize her and the whole world would know her location. If he only knew the area she was in. That would make his chances of finding her so much higher.

He was worrying too much. She would slip up and she would be dead. It was as simple as that.

A devious smile appeared on Trunks face as the thought of 18 hiding in fear like he and so many others were forced to do. "17 will be the lucky one after I'm finished with 18".

"You're right Mum" Trunks said.

"Now you need to stop worrying all the time, that's my job" reassured Bulma.

Trunks chuckled "Thanks, Mum."

"Well now, we better get some food into you or we will have a grumpy Saiyan on our hands" Bulma teased

Trunks had been so busy hunting 18 that he had forgotten how hungry he was. He was now starting to feel the effects of transforming into an ascended Super Saiyan had on hiss body and was working up quite an appetite.

Trunks asked, "Well actually Mum, is there any food around here?"

"Sure, there's some food in the fridge"

Trunks rushed over to the fridge and quickly grabbed as much food as he could carry, dropped it on the table and started ripping into what ever he could ever get his hands on.

Bulma sighed when she saw Trunks eating "Well, I guess some things never change"

":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":"  
**authours note **

**ok first i would like to say that i diidnt think that this chapter was that great, i really struggle to come up with idead's for fillers  
if any one bothers to leave a review, tell me what you would like to have happin, it might inspire me to write something better,  
any way if you enjoyed this story please reveiw, and if you diddnt like it feel free to blast me if you want to, i proably wouldent care,**

**any way thanks brayden for no aprrarnt reason , just wanted thank you mate **

**and cassie , for edditing, by the way if anyone has problems with my grammer, blame her not me **

**also i would like to ZeoUnit for giving me some ideas, and its also nice to no i have a fan**

**any way next chapter gets better i promis you **


	4. a lingering memory

Chapter 4 A lingering memory

_After hours of flying she finally felt safe enough to take a break, and get her head around what just happened and more importantly, what to do now._

She touched down on the on the rocky ground and examined her surroundings.

_She gazed upon a rocky wasteland, miles from any civilization. All she could see were large mountains that seemed to go on forever. _"There's no way that trunks will find me here" she thought to herself.

She sat down on a nearby rock, and began to relive her brothers last moments. He had slowly been incinerated by Trunk's Ki. He was gone, the one person who had always been there, was gone. The one person who she cared about had been taken away from her and she was powerless to prevent it. It was all trunks fault, he had destroyed a part of her world.

"17's dead ,he's gone. That bastard killed him "

She naively asked herself "Why did do this to us?"

She immediately knew the answer. It was hard for her not to be reminded and the whole planet reflected the damage that she had done. She had always looked upon the devastation with pride, the destruction was a testament to the power she withheld and the wrath that she could unleash if she was challenged.

But this time she felt the planets pain. She now knew what it felt like to lose somebody and be powerless to do anything about it. Now she was another victim. "Just like Trunks is" she thought.

She then remembered killing the man that she and 17 claimed as their most satisfying victory. The death that shattered Trunks' entire world. The day they finally killed the great super Saiyan Gohan. 18 had always remembered that day with great pride. It was the day she had destroyed the most powerful opponent she had ever faced.

Today she felt regret. Not for taking his life, he deserved it, but for the way it came back to haunt her. As she recalled that fight with Gohan, she remembered the last words Gohan spoke to her and 17 before they teamed up and blasted him into oblivion.

She recalled him yelling to her "You know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really am! Even if you manage to kill this body, someone stronger will surface and take my place! Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one!"

"Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one!" replayed in 18's head and forced her to see the faces of all the people that she and 17 had brutally mutilated and killed.

She gave a small depressed chuckle to herself "Whoever thought that I would ever regret killing blondie. Heh I bet if you were alive 17, I would never hear the end of this."

She then thought of Trunks and she was blindsided with another question! "How did he get so powerful? It was only three weeks ago that we fought with him last and we were merely toying with him. How did he do it? How could he surpass us both within three weeks"

"It just doesn't make sense!" 18 screamed to the sky.

It answered her with a huge amount of rain dropping from the sky, soaking her in her memories.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

When Trunks awoke, he found himself lying facedown on the floor. The back of his head was still aching from where Gohan had hit him. Even though he had be unconscious he thought he still heard Gohan last words to him, "Sorry about that Trunks, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. This is my battle for now, little brother. You're not quite ready yet. I can feel them all crying down their Trunks, that's why I have to go! I know you'll understand someday. See ya later kid..."

Trunks cried out to see if his master was still there " Gohan"

But there was no answer, he quickly pushed himself off the floor and looked around for his master. The sky was dark, filled with storm clouds which were blocking any essence of light from hitting the earth.

He saw a ruined city with many clouds of smoke rising from within. It was obvious that a very fierce battle had just taken place there.

Trunks gasped at thought that Gohan was down there "Oh no!"

"Damn it Gohan, why'd you go alone?" he yelled.

Instantly he flew towards the city.

Rain started to pour from the sky, soaking every thing and creating a large puddle of water throughout the ruined city.

Trunks searched desperately for any trace of his master, but struggled to see any thing. He eventually found himself in the city center and saw his master lying in a puddle of water. The water was stained with blood.

"Gohan!" he yelled.

He quickly landed and rushed towards his best friends body, praying that he was still alive.

Trunks mumbled "No no no no no no!"

As he got closer his fear grew stronger. "Gohan why'd you have to do it, why'd you have to leave me? It's not fair!".

Trunks reached the body and as he stood over Gohan lifeless body, the realization that Gohan was dead hit trunks harder than any amount of pain could ever do.

" Oh gosh no! What did they do to you Gohan?"

The blood of Gohan's body started to seep into the puddles around him, staining them with a dark red tinge.

He gritted his teeth as his soul began to fill up with two emotions. Rage and utter despair. It enraged his very being to see what they had done. The other half of him felt empty, like a huge part of him had died.

"You were my best friend, you were everything to me." He stuttered as tears started to pour out of his eyes.

" ... Everything!"

" This just isn't fair" Trunks cried as he knelt down and grabbed Gohan's shoulder and lifted his lifeless body out of the water. He looked into his friend's unresponsive eyes and gently cradled hid head in his arms.

"Gohan.. Gohan... GOHAN!" Trunks screamed as loud as he possibly could, filling the sky with his despair.

He felt an uncontrollable rage grow within him, as he screamed towards the sky. He began to shake wildly as felt a new power grow, his blood started pumping rapidly around his body. He let go of Gohan and screamed with every essence of his body. He clenched his fists tight as he felt this newfound energy expand throughout him.

The rain that landed around him started to evaporate, as did the huge puddles and they began to create steam clouds which rose up into the sky.

As this energy overcame him, his eyes flashed completely white and then his pupil turned from blue to green. His hair changed from purple to a bright golden yellow and it was able to stand on up on its own, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Trunks awoke in his bed, his entire body dripping in cold sweat. His breathing was so erratic, his muscles were tense and his Ki was exploding. He felt like if it raised any more it could blow the entire room apart .

Trunks sat himself on the side of his bed with his hand holding his head up. He asked again "Why'd you do it, Gohan? Why did you have to leave me?"


	5. don't loook back

Chapter 5 Don't look back

18 landed on the outskirts of one of the few cities left untouched by the wrath of her and her twin brother. Every ounce of her survival instinct was warning her to stay away and continue hiding, but she was tired of living on the land. Sick of running all day and night, living in fear. It was time to claim some of her life back.

She thought about blasting the city and its survivors, like she used to love doing. She thought it might give her back that feeling of superiority, which was once the very essence of the way she saw the world around her. She was so far away from where she last saw Trunks that she was positive that it would take quite some time for Trunks to reach her.

As she much as she wanted to clear out the survivors from this location she finally decided against it. It was stupid to give trunks such a huge indication of her location, no matter how far away he was.

As the thought of leaving came into her brain, she realized how disgusting she felt. She had been running for two weeks now, and was a mess. She hadn't had a shower in god knows how long. Her clothes were repulsive, already incredibly burnt and torn from her incident with Trunks. Not to mention that she was constantly exposed to rain and mud, which left her clothes absolutely filthy.

That reason alone was enough, she decided, to go clothes shopping. Even if it alerted trunks to her position, she was getting new clothes. If she was going to die, at least she was going to die in a nice outfit.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

It didn't take 18 long to locate a clothing store that was to her liking. She slipped in unnoticed and stood in an isle surrounded by new and striking outfits. As she tried on a few things, 18 started to feel that old sense of superiority starting creep in. She stared at the reflection of a first class woman.

A cheeky smile came over her face as she posed at the mirror.

"Hello, gorgeous" she said to her self as she reveled in her own beauty "What guy wouldn't want a piece of piece of this body? "

An intriguing thought popped into her head, "If I could use this to my advantage, I might just be able to stop Trunks hunting me!"

18 started to hatch a plan. If she was able to seduce trunks, he would stop trying to kill her and she would have the opportunity to execute him, and avenge her brother.

At first she thought the idea was perfect. Hell, nothing gives you a better buzz than torturing a boy, teasing him with sex and driving him crazy with his own urges.

She started to think about Trunks and how it would play out, the visualization of him throwing her around like she was a ragdoll sent shivers down her spine. It was the thought of him controlling more power than she could ever imagine and the even more terrifying idea that every ounce of that energy would be directed right at her. It made her shiver, but for the first time she was no longer terrified. She was sick of feeling helpless and she knew that she had to end this soon, one way or another.

She quickly refocused on seducing Trunks, on how to find a moment where he would be defenseless, where he would be vulnerable. Presumably, while he was sleeping would be the best time to utilize her plan. Then she could kill him easily.

At first her plan seemed perfect, but the more she thought about it the more flaws she started to see. Trunks was trying to kill her, and he could do it within seconds, before she had a chance to even open her mouth. She realized that even if she did manage to get her advances in that it would probably fail. He had hated her all of his natural life and she had murdered his father and his master, along with countless others. The simple offer of sex would be nowhere near as appealing as exacting vengeance on her. After years of living in fear, not being able to do anything to stop the terror that she and her brother were inflicting on the world, sex would be a poor distraction from his main objective.

She realized that trying to seduce trunks was not the best plan of attack, so 18 started to re-evaluate the fights she'd had with Sayin's over the years, particularly with Gohan. She methodically analyzed their behavior, fighting styles and Ki usage.

It was then she noticed something very interesting. All of their powers jumped quite dramatically when they transformed into a Super Saiyan. This made them incredible fighters, but when in base form their power was nothing like this.

She concluded that if she could fight trunks in his base form and end the fight quickly enough; she might be able to unleash a devastating attack and overwhelm him before he had the chance to murder her.

A grin crept onto her face as she thought, "This might just work!"

But just as quickly her smile faded. The realization struck her that trunks would never sacrifice any advantage that he had over her, especially if his life was in the balance.

She sighed; she was back to square one again. Then suddenly her mind went back to her brother's fight with Vegeta, Trunks father. Before that fight, Vegeta had possessed the same arrogant attitude as Trunks. She knew that if Vegeta had any weakness, it was his pride and his desire to fight. If she could assume that Trunks too had these weaknesses, perhaps she could manipulate him into giving up his advantage.

Now she really was smiling. Perhaps she could make it seem too easy for Trunks to just destroy her as a Super Saiyan. Better still, she could suggest it would be a greater achievement if he chose to fight and defeat her in his base form. If Trunks possessed the same pride as his father she could depend on him to rise to her challenge.

It was a huge risk, but it was a risk she knew she would have to take. She had no chance of returning to her previous position of most powerful being on the planet. But she wasn't going to run anymore; she was going to face him again. Some thing told her that it would be very; very soon that she would be seeing Trunks

She turned her attention back to reflection and how magnificent she looked in her new outfit.

"I guess this will do" 18 gestured to herself.

With that she started to walk towards the exit. 18 was just about to pass through the door when the shopkeeper stopped her "Excuse me! But, are you intending on paying for those clothes?"

18 stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned her head to face the shopkeeper- and some other customers, who had taken a sudden interest in the incident.

18 cleared her throat quietly and politely answered "Why certainly."

She raised her arm until it stopped just to the centre of shopkeeper's forehead. A small sphere appeared in the palm of her hand, it was still for a split second before it shot forward with an alarming speed. The sphere hit the shopkeeper's head and almost instantly he was incinerated.

There was a collective scream as the terrified onlookers started running franticly for the exit, trying to get away from what they suddenly realized was a killer android.

18 chuckled at the sound of the civilians, who were screaming out in terror "The androids" She couldn't really make out anything else.

It had been a while since she had killed anyone, and the adrenaline rush was amazing. She felt alive again and it almost felt as though 17 was with her, encouraging her to continue.

She fired a giant sphere, and launched it into the middle of the store and a gigantic explosion erupted then quickly started to expand. The fire incinerated everything it touched. Her blast flattened nearly a three quarters of the entire city and the buildings that were left standing were no more than two stories high.

18 chuckled as the screams she heard were silenced. She felt the life force of thousands disappear right before her.

" You will pay for that 18!" A voice came from behind her.

A flash of horror swept over 18 as she instantly recognized who the voice belonged to. She slowly turned around to face the person behind her. She didn't know why she jumped when she saw who it was. She knew it was Trunks before she saw him; still the visual validation that it was Trunks made her heart beat insanely out of control.

She had not expected to see trunks this quickly, she had hoped that it would take weeks for him to track her down. That way she could perfect a plan to destroy him. Now he had found her before she had even considered what she was going to say. Death was staring her down and this time she knew that using the solar flare technique was not going to save her.

She stuttered as she tried to speak " How did, you, find me?"

Trunk's smiled; he was pleased to see 18 trembles at his presence. He ignored her question and angrily shouted back at her " It ends here, android, today you will suffer for all the lives you have destroyed. For the people of this planet your reign of terror is over! Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one!"

She trembled at the last words Trunks spoke; it was the last thing that Gohan said to her before she killed him. Those last words left her petrified, Trunks was going to destroy her and she felt sure that there was nothing she could do about it.

Trunks, chuckled as he saw the last bit of courage flee from 18's mind. He smiled "Anything you would like to say to before you join your brother"

18 responded "Don't you dare speak about 17! You have no right!"

Trunks decided to play dumb, just to aggravate her " Hmm, 17 the name doesn't ring a bell. Wait! Was that the guy who I slowly incinerated before I put him out of his misery? Well, if so, my apologies."

A burst of rage exploded within 18 as Trunks mocked her dead brother. She screamed at the top of her lungs "You will pay for that! I swear that you will die today!"

Trunks smirked "You, kill me? I don't even have to transform into a super Saiyan to destroy you."

18 smiled inwardly as she realized the Saiyan pride was so great she wouldn't have to manipulate him to give up his advantage at all, he was doing it all by himself. She huffed "That will be the last mistake you ever make!"

Trunks laughed, "I doubt it, but you're welcome to t"

18 flew towards Trunks before he could react; she planted her knee into his abdomen. It was identical to the attack 17 had used to murder Vegeta. She smiled as she saw Trunks cough up blood exactly like his father did. He wheezed heavily as she slowly removed her knee from his stomach. She asked, "How does it feel now, pretty boy?" as he hunched over tightly, hugging his stomach.

Trunks chuckled as he stood up straight and wiped the blood from his mouth "Not as bad as this will!"

He clenched his two fists together and landed a powerful blow to side of her face. He then connected a bone crunching hit into center of her chest, the sheer force of it propelled 18 up into the sky. As much as she tried to stop herself, she couldn't, she could sense her force quickly getting weaker.

It took all of her will power but she knew she had to regroup quickly. She brought herself to a stop and regained her composure. 18 looked to see where Trunks was. Her eyes then widened with shock, when he vanished, into thin air.

She suddenly sensed Trunks life force streaming towards her and before she could turn around to locate him she felt two fists smash into her back, which sent her hurling rapidly into the ground.

The force of her head hitting the pavement was quite extraordinary. She felt her head throb as she lifted herself up. It seemed Trunks was still very powerful, and if she were going to win this fight she would have to hold nothing back.

Electrical surges started to race throughout her body as she again tapped into the constant energy flow that powered her.

Trunks held out his hand and released a large blue sphere, which immediately split into a barrage of smaller energy spheres and began to home in onto 18's position.

18 charged with full speed at Trunks, weaving her way through dozens of explosions to get within striking distance. She fired a flurry of punches and kicks towards the young Saiyan, who managed to defend the majority of her blows. 18 then changed tact and channeled all of her Ki into creating an invisible shock wave that broke through trunks guard, and stunned him for a second.

18 realized she had a small opportunity and took advantage of trunks being caught off guard. She went into frenzy, constantly hitting him as fast as she could. She felt every blow burry deep into Trunk's body. She forced all of her energy into her next punch, if she landed it right it would be the killing blow. She aimed for the young Saiyan neck and brought her arm down with such a force that she knew would easily decapitate the Saiyan.

Trunks quickly intercepted the blow with his forearm and 18's attack was brought to a stand still. She tried desperately to force her hand towards his neck but with his other arm, Trunks gathered a small amount of Ki and blasted it into 18's stomach.

Trunks yelled "Burring attack!" and after a couple of rapid hand movements, he fired a small energy ball at the android. 18 quickly recovered from the small Ki blast, but knew to expect the impending blast that was approaching. She knew if it hit her there was a massive chance that she could be destroyed, but she had no time to dodge it, or to perform her energy shield attack.

As the blast was about to hit her she swung her arm, deflecting the oncoming blast, causing it to hit one of the surrounding buildings with a monstrous explosion. 18 let out a cry and fired a giant blast of energy in retaliation.

As the blast was about to hit him, Trunks suddenly vanished then reappeared just as quickly once the blast had passed him. Infuriated that he had dogged her attack so easily she went after him with her fists flying. She threw punch after punch trying to destroy the young Saiyan.

18 landed a very heavy hit to Trunk's face and the young hybrid was sent flying backwards, crashing straight through several buildings. As the rubble engulfed him, 18 pointed out her finger and fired a small yellow beam, which exploded when it reached its target.

18 then flew over the rubble and launched her energy mine attack, followed by a barrage of energy blasts. The android smiled when she saw an unusually large amount of smoke rise from the ground.

She waited for a moment and nothing happened, there was no movement anywhere. She decided it would be better to be safe than sorry and she fired her brother's photon flash as well, causing another gigantic explosion.

She felt incredible! She just had defeated the strongest warrior she had ever faced, all on her own, with no help from 17. She laughed as she realized her quest of destroying every living thing on this planet, could continue. " I did it!" 18 yelled.

Just as she yelled, the ground began to rumble. The smoke and debris were steadily pushed away and she almost fainted when she saw Trunks stepped forward, completely unscathed. The only damage she could see was his purple capsule corp jacket had been torn to shred. Trunks replied "Did what? Do you mean you destroyed my clothes, cause you did a pretty good job of that!"

18 was astounded, it was exactly the same line she used to mock Trunks, when he failed to kill her years ago, their roles had really been reversed. A flash of anger filled her, she would not be humiliated like this! She screamed as she fired her power blast "Why wont you die". She immediately fired anther blast.

Trunks pushed himself off the ground and charged towards the blonde android. 18 readied her defense, preparing to block Trunk's punches or kicks. But the young Saiyan tackled her, pulled her through the air and used her like a battering ram. Trunks charged at any hard object he could see, smashing her body against it.

It was here that 18 realized she had no chance of beating Trunks, even in his base form he was toying with her like she was a child. It was over, all he had to do was finish it and her reign of terror was done.

Trunks flew like a speeding bullet, planning to drop her at the last second and pull up. He accelerated, as he was just about to drop her when 18 latched onto him and powered her into the ground, dragging trunks with her.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';'';';'';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

18 found herself lying underneath trunks. He had taken the majority of the blast but they were both stunned by it. 18 thought she was doomed when she realized that trunks was coming to his senses. His arm was tucked underneath her, so she couldn't push him off and escape. She knew there was no point fighting, her attacks would do nothing to him.

It was then she noticed how close Trunks was to her and the thought of seducing Trunks came into her mind again. It was a long shot, but she didn't have any other option.

Trunks started to shake his head and slowly refocus himself. He had been caught off guard by that attack and it had left him a little dazed. As he opened his eyes, he realized he was lying on top of 18. He knew it would be time to finish this fight once and for all.

18 felt Trunk's arms grip her back and slowly start to pull her closer to his body. It would have been romantic, if he wasn't trying to kill her. His arms started to tighten around her.

This was it. Finally his revenge! He thought about all the people this beautiful, woman had killed in her lifetime, and how she tortured them and destroyed the world he loved. Now he would finish what Gohan started.

He stared, gathering up his Ki. He planed to make an explosive that would slowly incinerate her while he crushed her in his arms. He screamed at her " This is for everyone you killed!"

She quickly leant in closer, until her face was only inches away and she kissed him. Trunks tried to pull away but 18 persisted, racing her hand through the back of his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist locking the two in place.

**';';';';';';';';';';;';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';;';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';;';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';;';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

**auothers note,**

**this sure took a long time to write, please let me no what you think **

**about the story, **

**id like to thank my sister cassie for edditting this even though it took her a week to start it but thank you anyway **


	6. that diddnt go to plan

Chapter six: That's not how I expected it to go.

Trunks tried to break free from her grasp, but she held him tightly, pinning his muscular arms in place. She kissed him again, and without even realizing he started kissing her back. His self-control slipped away as he felt 18's body press against his and felt her breath against his skin.

Sensing that her plan was working 18 took charge of the situation, rolling Trunks over, so she was on top. Here she could control the situation a lot more effectively. She released Trunk's arms and decided to focus on stroking his muscular chest.

Trunks jerked his head back and hit his head against the dirt, temorarily breaking the kiss between them. With that split second to think he suddenly realized what he was doing and tried to push 18 away. His attempts were half hearted and when 18 persisted she easily overcame his efforts to stop her.

She kissed him again and Trunks slowly reacted to her advances as she started swaying her hips against his body. She felt Trunks arms wrap around her torso as the two made out.

Trunks sat up, lifting 18 along with him. Taking advantage of the situation 18 re adjusted her position, she wrapped her legs around his body and ran her fingers through the back of his head. She allowed herself a moment to gloat "This was a lot easier than I thought"

18 broke the kiss and slowly started a trail of kisses down his face, which quickly led to her kissing his chest, Trunks slid his hand down her back.

18 moaned "Come on Super Saiyan, show me that incredible power of yours!"

Her voice gave Trunks a shattering moment of clarity. What was he doing! More importantly who was he doing it to! This was the person that had destroyed his childhood, destroyed his life, his best friend, and the rest of the world. Now he was seconds away from having sex with her.

18 tried to kiss him again but this time he stopped her. He stared into her blue eyes, they where majestic, but he could still see the hatred burning within them. It was a hatred that had terrified him all of his life.

He immediately gave her a powerful upper cut that sent her flying straight up. She landed face first into the ground. Ignoring the pain she quickly picked herself up and immediately looked to see where Trunks was, he stood there fuming staring at 18 with murderous intent.

Trunks yelled "You're going to pay for that, android!"

18 thought to herself "Oh shit! I just pissed off the big guy, this is not good!"

Trunks let out a giant roar, as he felt the Ki exploding within him as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. His power was so great that the ground started to shake as he powered up.

18 readied herself for the upcoming fight, her mind was ticking over. She tried to think of a way to escape, and no matter how hard she tried, besides waiting for the right time to use the solar flare technique, she had nothing. As much as she hated to admit it, the chances of the solar flare working again were slim to none.

18 thought "Well a slim chance is better than nothing, if I can jus—'

Within seconds Trunks had landed a hard blow to the center of her chest. The impact was so powerful that it sent her sailing into the air, before she had time to recover Trunks hit her from a different angle. He was flying so fast that he was able over take her and hit her before again she could even comprehend what was happening.

18 felt like she was a ball in pinball machine, being constantly hit and rebounded in different directions. She was amazed that she hadn't been broken in two. Trunks was being ruthless and it soon became clear to 18 that he planned to slowly beat her until she was nothing more than a pile of scrap metal.

She finally crashed into the ground, the pain was so unbearable that she just laid with her face in the dirt, hoping that Trunks would end the fight quickly. Never had she received such a beating in all her life, she was amazed that she hadn't passed out yet.

Trunks landed right next to her and chuckled "You tell me something. How does it feel to get taste of your own medicine?"

18 could only manage a muffled groan.

"What was that?" he effortlessly picked 18 up by her throat and held her out in front of his face.

18 spat blood at Trunks "Go to hell, you bastard!"

Trunks slammed her into the ground then picked her up. He spoke again "You know, you destroyed this planet, destroyed the lives of millions of people, the world will never be the same again because of you. I think it's fair that when I destroy you I make you suffer as long as possible. The worst thing is, no matter how much pain you suffer, it's been nothing compared to what you've done to the people of this planet!"

He slammed her into the ground then pulled her up one last time

"Goodbye 18!" Trunks said as he threw her towards a giant building.

18 struggled to get up of the floor. Never in her life had she experienced so much pain, it was almost unbearable. She was amazed that last attack didn't leave her in two pieces. Trunks had clearly won and there was no way for her to get out of this situation alive.

She was becoming desperate "Maybe I could self-destruct and take that bastard out with me. He's so powerful, would it even work? Well, what choice do I have?'

She looked to see Trunks slowly walking towards her, taking his time, savoring every second of this victory. It was then she noticed out of the corner of her eye a young teenage boy who was hiding amongst the rubble, praying that he would not be caught in the crossfire of this horrific battle.

A thought struck 18 like a lightning bolt. Maybe there was a chance she could get out of this fight alive. She looked back at Trunks, he hadn't noticed the bystander. If there was a chance this could work she had to take it!

"I'm going to have to be quick to make this work!"

Gathering the last of her energy together, she jumped up and screamed "Take this you monster!" With that she fired her energy mine attack. As soon as the blast left her hand she charged towards the young teenager, hoping her attack would distract Trunks long enough so she could reach her target.

The incoming blast was no threat to Trunks, he could probably take it without putting any guard up and come out with nothing more than a scratch. Instead of deflecting, he caught it mid air and was about to throw it back at 18 but he had fallen for her plan. She had moved with lightning speed and was now holding a terrified teenage boy hostage.

Trunks advanced just a tiny bit towards the android. 18 tightened her grip on the boy and dug her nails slightly into his neck. Trunks stopped, he noticed that 18 had deliberately backed herself against a wall.

"If you move one step closer, he gets it "said 18

Trunks laughed, "Do you really think this will save you?"

"If you don't want this kid to die, then yes," 18 confidently stated.

Trunks bit his lip hard in frustration. The situation had just taken a turn he felt very uncomfortable with. If he continued to fight there was a good chance this kid would die. On the other hand if he let 18 go, how many other innocent people would be killed, and would he even be able to find her again?

Trunks swallowed then spoke in a very cold tone "It will only take a second and you will be dead. You won't even have time to move an inch"

A smile came across 18's face and her body started to glow, "Nice bluff, Super Saiyan, but I just activated my self-destruct mechanism. You touch me and the boy dies too!"

A wave of frustration and confusion swept over Trunks, he wanted to kill her. He could end the nightmare now, but could he kill an innocent? He knew his father would have no issue here. He would blast away, destroying his enemy at no cost, but he couldn't. Trunks hadn't had a cruel up bringing like his father, he couldn't make cold calculated choices so easily. He knew what Goku would do, he would let her go and fight her later.

Despite his apprehension, he knew he wanted to kill her now. Every part of his being was begging him to finish her and finally bring her to justice.

18 calmly mocked him "It's your move, Lover."

Trunks shuddered as he tried to block out the memories of his moment of weakness, but an image of her eyes crept into his mind. It infuriated him.

"Fine!" He yelled back "Have it your way, bitch!"

He began to summon all his energy and slowly held up his hand in preparation for the final contest. This was going to end the android's reign of terror.

He looked up and saw the teenager who was terrified beyond belief, knowing death was only seconds away. It broke Trunk's heart. He wanted to save the kid, but he could not let this opportunity get away from him. He tried to reason with himself "If I let 18 go, how many more will die?" Trunks didn't know if he could he kill an innocent to get the job done. He stared into the eyes of his enemy, her bright blue majestic eyes, that had hunted him for so long. His fury flew to a new level.

A small yellow sphere appeared in Trunks hand as he screamed "Now the nightmare is over!"

It was right at this moment that 18 realised her life was finally coming to an end. She would now be paying for the crimes she had committed. Her life flashed before her eyes, snippets of her life before she was kidnapped with her brother by the evil Dr Gero, and turned into this machine.

Then all she saw was death, the billons of people she had killed mercilessly. She could see their faces etched with fear, and she remembered every single person she had slain. She realized she was now feeling the same emotions that many of her victims would have before they died. She was now one of them and she would die with that same sense of helplessness they had all had.

For the first time since she was kidnapped, she felt tears run down her face. She had become worse than the man who had destroyed her life. She had taken countless lives and now it was her turn to pay for it. She cried out to herself "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything."

Trunks held back his attack in amazement, never had he expected her to apologize. None of his opponents had ever apologized when they died. Freesia didn't, neither did her father. When Gohan destroyed Cell, he remained as evil as ever, even though death was upon him. Even 17 didn't feel remorse when he died.

"So why is 18 different from all of those monsters? She was just as ruthless, just as evil and self centered. Probably even more so than the rest! She killed people without a second though, so why is she crying?" he mused "Not like it really matters!"

Trunks paused just long enough to ask "What was that 18? I missed what you said!"

18 cried "I'm sorry Trunks!"

Trunks smiled "Well I'm glad you said that, 18, but you can save it for when you're burning in hell!"

He powered up his attack again. He was still going to kill 18, no matter who stood in the way. He was just about to deliver the fatal hit when he remembered something that his master Gohan had said to him. "Winning without honor is not winning at all." His master would never hurt an innocent. He was there to protect them at any cost, not to destroy them.

He had been so caught up in killing 18 that he had allowed his bloodlust to take over. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed this kid, but he wanted to destroy 18 more than anything.

He looked at the pair again, he didn't feel the slightest bit sympathy for 18. She deserved what was coming to her. It took all of his self control not to blast the two into oblivion but he managed to revert back to his normal state.

He looked at 18 with disgust "You got lucky today."

With that he took off into the sky and flew away from the battle.

18 was stunned. How did she survive this attack? She was certain that she was going to die. She didn't understand why Trunks had spared her, it wasn't because of the hostage, he had been a split second from blowing them both up.

It took a couple of seconds for her to comprehend the next thought.

"That means Trunks let me lived, because I said I was sorry"

After seeing Trunks leave she let the kid go. As quick as she could she flew off into the opposite direction, wanting to get out of the area before he changed his mind.

**aouthers note **

**one quick question **

**do you guys enjoy the third person writting styile that i ve been using,**

**would you guys prefrer if i started using first person( i could proably go it into the story this way, but i would foucus on less things )**

**just some thing ive been wondering about, **

**any thanks for reading **

**and thanks for my sister for edditing my story **


	7. changing

discalimer: i own evreything

Chapter 7 changing

Since her last encounter, with trunks, 18 swore to herself that she would not run into the demi Saiyan again. She was careless last time, and trunks quickly homed in on her position. She could not risk another encounter with, him. That's not to say that 18 stayed away from the remaining cities, and camped out in the wilderness.

As much as she tried to stay away, form the big cities, she found her self-drawn to the bright lights and the thought of new clothes called to her.

But she was a lot more careful this time, she was cretin to make sure that she would go unnoticed, that meant that, she couldn't go around killing people like she used to. Unfortunately for her it was easier said then done, in the past when she ever she was with large groups of people, something inside of her was repulsed by these humans, something inside her wanted to slaughter anyone that came into her path.

She flew into a nearby city, she carefully looked around for sings of movement, but the streets were empty, nobody could be seen, anywhere'. The hundreds of flashing lights, sounds made the city seam alive, but it was completely dead, not a single person for miles.

She figured that that inhabitants must of evacuated the city recently, when the reports of her and her brother started destroying nearby towns and settlements, or that there was barely any humans left on the planet to fill a city like this.

Either way ' she was in a ghost town, completely alone, not that it bothered her, she liked the idea of privacy' and not having those disgusting humans gawking at her, and screaming their deafening cry's for mercy, as she easily disposed of them.

Her thought then turned to her brother, he loved killing people more than ever she did, he seamed to live for it, most of her memories of him were slaughtering people with sadistic smile on his face, and his blue eyes piercing into the souls of his victims. It seamed the only other thing he cared about, was driving her insane, it seamed that he would constantly go out of his way to deliberately annoy her, she had lost count of how many, clothing stores that he had destroyed, while she was inside trying on clothes, or the hundreds of remarks about her looks that drove her insane, or most infuriatingly, when ever she saw a boy that she thought was attractive guy, that she thought would be worth copulate with, her brother would completely incinerate them within seconds. It used to drive her insane,

But now she longed to hear her brother's voice again. She refocused herself on the finding a little entertainment in this dead city; she soon found a clothing store that took her interest, as she quickly began examining, what this large city had to offer.

She soon found her self drawn to an outfit that reminded her of her brother, she missed him, he was always so strong, and calm, always their for her, even when she didn't want him to be. He was the only one who understood her, and now he was gone.

She felt her anger rising as she blurted out to herself 'that bastard took him away from me, he's taken everything form me," some tear's started to come down the half androids face "everything except me "

" Why didn't he kill me?" she asked her self, "why didn't he finish me of when he had the chance? He could have killed me instantly, but he let me go, why did he let me go?"

She knew the hostage situation had, failed, she remembered that trunks was seconds, away from blasting her and her little hostage into oblivion, but in a moment of regrettable weakness she apologized to him, and he let her go,

"Why?" she asked herself, she wouldn't of let an enemy go if she was in that same position, she would have killed him without a second thought, she knew 17 would do the same thing, if he was in the same position. There was no reason to spare an adversely, without gaining a clear benefit.

"What could he gain by letting me go?"18 asked her self as she analyzed her situation, trying to find an answer to this question that was bugging her.

The sound of multiple engines roaring and men shouting, broke her concentration, at first she ignored it, fitting her herself into a to a stunning pure black outfit, that fitted her perfectly. As she refocused her thoughts on a way to kill the pursing demi Saiyan, 18 heard the sound again, but this time she could hear somebody running close by,

18 felt particularly curious and she walked over to an open window and peered out to gain a better view of the surrounding area. She saw a young woman sprinting as far as she could away from a pursing biker gang.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/==8/=/=/*=*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

She had had no idea how long she had been running for, she was for certain that would of collapsed ages ago, but she felt strong enough to keep going, she thanked her brother for the harsh training he had given her when she was younger, and even more thankful that he left some of his training programs behind, if he hadn't, she was cretin that she would have been caught a long time ago.

She heard the sound three motorbikes revving up their engines, behind her, she looked backwards to see how far away they were, but all she was blinded by their high beams.

"Fuck I thought lost theses guys," she said to herself. One the biker started to close her down and was seconds away from running her over. She could here the sound of the bike closing in on her.

Just as she felt that she was going to get hit her training kicked in, and with out any hesitation she, did an barrel role to doge the incoming bike, as the first bike sped past her, another bike charged at her,

Using all her strength she pushed her self off the floor, and as the bike came charging towards leapt up with all of her power, letting the bike pass underneath her when she landed, she immediately took of down a dark ally,

With seconds the bikers were back on her trail, but she pushed on harder, she knew if she could just keep running she would soon lose them. She sprinted through alleyway.

To her horror, it was a dead end she knew that her pursers were very close behind her, she looked be hind her the three bikers were only 10 meters away from her now, there ring leader had gotten of his bike and was slowly advancing towards her, the other were chuckling to themselves.

The ring leader laughed as he spoke "you got no where to run now little girl"

She felt herself shiver, as he spoke to her, she looked at the wall again, it wasn't to high, she could climb over it if he was lucky, as the ring leader advanced, she thought of her brother, and she charged at the wall and leapt.

A shot rang out as she felt a bullet pierce through the back of her left leg she instantly fell to the ground landing heavily on her shoulder, much to laughter of the two gang members.

She tried standing up but as soon as put weight on her leg pain shot through body, and as soon as she screamed, immediately fell back down to the ground, much to the amusement of the gang, the leader spoke first "you might want to save your screaming for a bit later"

She looked to the one on her left, who wasn't laughing, his face was covered with a helmet, but she knew who it was, she could tell it was him even though his face was covered.

She stared at him his as eyes were plastered on the floor, memories flooded back to her of the times they spent together, she called out to him " bray don't this"

He just stared at the floor, ignoring the situation, the ring leader laughed at the girls feeble attempt to persuade her attackers, which cause bray to snap' he stepped of his bike and yelled at her " shut up bicth, I have no loyalty to you any more, I only care about the purple robots"

Which was met from applause by the other two. Leader spoke " well chum because of your loyalty, I reckon you can go second, after me of coarse"

He approached the girl, who had slowly backed herself into the Conner, slowly cracking his knuckles, smiling to him self as he looked at the beautiful teenager "I'm going to enjoy this"

She was terrified, she could fight normally, but her leg was incapacitated and she pretty much defenseless, she looked into the heartless eyes of the ringleader, and a cold icy chill ran throughout her body.

It was then she remembered something that her brother said, about using a weapon that her brother called Ki, it was supposed a force that was generated internally, and expelled in large quantity's externally, she had never fully understood her brother when he explained the process, but he had to master it now, or, she couldn't bring herself to think what was going to happen to her if she didn't master it,

She tried to power up but nothing happened, she had no idea, how to do this she had no hope left, that's when she heard a woman's voice, " Wow you guys are desperate"

The three bikers looked up in horror, and within seconds they were on their bike and fleeing for her there life. She looked up to see a slender figure that had hunted her and the rest world, since she could remember, and now it was closing in on her as it closed on her, and then every thing went black.

/;'';';';';';';';';';;';';';;;''';';';';';';';';';';';';';;';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

18 weren't sure why she hadn't blasted this girl, like she normally would. But there was some thing a bout this girl, that intrigued her

She stared at the girl, her hair was mixture of blonde and a light brown, 18 didn't know why she cared, she thought that she normally would of killed this girl without a second thought.

But she felt compiled to help her, and she did she had saved her now she was on her own She slowly turned and started to walk away, when she heard a voice "Thanks 18" she turned to see the girl and had regained conciseness and was trying to get up of the floor.

18 continued to walk away, ignoring the girl, as she struggled to keep her balance, "why did you save me?" she asked.

She stopped and looked back at her " You looked like you could use the help"

" Well thank you 18, I don't want to think about what I would have happened if you didn't show up"

18 stared at her ad replied, " you know you could of beaten them, without my help, you're a got a higher power level than most people on this planet, still nothing compared to me. But you got some talent kid."

"Really" the girl replied, who was focusing more on holding her self up straight, than what the android. Within seconds she lost her balanced and fell back onto the floor, which brought a light smile to the androids face.

The girl immediately tried getting up, but she felt her strength fading as she pushed her self off the floor her arms gateway, and she face planted her self. "How about a little help"

18 nodded and walked up to the girl and effortlessly picked her up and held her in her arms

The girl then happily then said, " good now help me get out of this street, it's giving me the creeps."

18 effortlessly picked up the girl and started to fly towards a more comfortable location.

She asked girl " you got a name kid?"

"Its Kirsty" she replied.

":":":":":":'';';::::":"::::":::"""""""::":":":":":":";';';';":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

" He must be really powerful " Kirsty said enthusiastically, this was met my a deathful glare, which made Kirsty stutter as she started backtrack, "but maybe he just got lucky."

18 stared out into the ruined city, remembering the power she felt within trunks when he transformed into a SuperSaiyan, " no he didn't, and he destroyed 17 without breaking, a sweat."

" So this trunk's sounds like he's really something" Kirsty sighed imagining the man who had saved the world, from the androids.

18 wasn't sure what she meant by that but she assumed it was an association with his strength, and she couldn't deny how powerful trunks had become so she replied "he's defiantly something alright."

18 continued " its funny me and 17 had so many chances to kill him when he was younger, he used nothing more than a little bit of dust in the wind. So many times, we had beaten him into submission. We should have killed him. But we foolishly let him live so we could have more fun with him; or he would escape, before we could deliver the finale blow. Kind of ironic we spent all this time hunting him, destroying everything hopping we would have someone strong enough challenge us, to have a bit more entertainment. Now it has happened, and it's his turn to hunt me."

'Well if any one deserves to die," Kirsty thought to herself, but she bit her tongue stopping herself from saying it out loud, but she couldn't resist asking " so how dose it feel".

18 went quiet, trying to think of the right words, to answer the question, she knew what she felt, but she couldn't say it, something inside of her was forcing her to stay quite, she was not the type of person, to get emotional, well excluding her recent fights with trunks.

Normally she was in control of emotions, she used to pride her self on it, but her recent fights with trunks seemed to have pushed her emotionally, and she cracked, the last time they fought; and she hated herself for it. But she hated trunks more. There was something terrifying about the eyes of a SuperSaiyan, and the thought of trunks staring at her sent a shiver down her spine.

" Well that's how we feel, all the time' all my life all I've known is that terror, that you are responsible for, but you've known that, for a long time, haven't you'' she stopped and looked at the android, who had not even responded to her question and just continued to stare out into the ruined city.

Kirsty continued, " yes you must know, you spent your life causing the planets destruction, you must have taken pride in the pain you caused people, and the destruction you caused.''

As 18 finally looked at her, she felt the same terror that she had always felt, when ever she had felt when she had laid eyes on the androids. 18 replied, "17 was one who really enjoyed killing people"

"Please" Kirsty sighed irrupting 18 defense, which was immediately met by another death stare, and again she was reminded how terrifying the androids eyes could be, but she was sick of being afraid, she would probably die if she didn't say anything anyway, so she continued " that's bull shit and you know it, you live for it I've seen you operate' your just as evil as he was, sure maybe he enjoyed it more than you did, but even if you were telling the truth, you never stopped him, you never did anything except kill every one' so your no worse, than him."

Almost as she finished talking Kirsty bit her lip again forcing her self not to continue, as she watched 18, and wondered how she would kill her. 18 remained quiet, letting the words sink in.

Then a small chuckle left 18 lips, as she spoke" you got guts kid, not many people would of spoken to me like that, and even fewer that have survived." She smiled as she saw Kirsty relax, and she got up from the ledge that she was sitting on an walked close to her, and asked her "so what now?"

" What do you mean?" Kirsty replied.

"Well you know my situation, what do you think the best move for me to get through it?" 18 said

Kirsty answered, "What makes you think I would know anything?"

18 replied " well because you spent your whole life being a savior' if you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

Kirsty nodded her head and started thinking out loud " well I just got lucky 'tried to hide and hope you would focus on the other people as I escaped, unfortunately you cant do that, he only wants you, I suppose you could just try to stay hidden, but that would be easier said then done, I known people who have given there lives to give the location of the androids, nearby city's; so you would eventually get caught"

18 was amazed she never thought that this girl was so smart' she mused well I suppose its possible to be beautiful, and smart at the same time.

Kirsty continued " and you cant fight trunks again he would finally finish the job, and your little seduction technique, failed so it only one option."

"What is?" 18 replied

"Your not going to like it 18"

_:""":":":":":":"::":"::';':":":":":":;;;;''';';';';':":":":":":"":""":":":":":":"::":"::';':":":":":":;;;;''';';';';':":":":_

"I'd rather die than wear that" 18 stammered as Kirsty showed her the outfit, which was met by a chuckle, didn't you say that you could pull of any outfit" Kirsty replied.

"But it looks ridiculous" 18 said.

" Trust me 18 you will look great"

'''Fine" she sighed" as she grabbed the costume out of Kirsty hand started to get changed.

" This plan of yours better work Kirsty," threatened 18.

_:"""":":":":":"::":"::';':":":":":":;;;;''';';';';':":":":":":"":""":":":":":":"::":"::';':":":":":":;;;;''';';';';':":":":_

"You know there one part of your plan that I don't understand," said 18 as she was flying towards a near by city, with Kirsty catching a lift on her back.

" What part?" Kirsty asked.

" Well I don't understand, why you get to wear, that amazing costume, while I have to where this ridicules one?"

Kirsty replied, " Well when we meet trunks, I want him to notice me. And beside's I can't have my side kick out shine me now."

"You want him to notice you!" 18 replied

" You might have problems with him but I don't, and beside he sounds like a real cutie, and not to mention ' he did save the world from the androids, I think he deservers, some recognition." Kirsty sighed

18 grunted in disapproval of her new friends intentions, but she refused to say anything. Kirsty picked up on her disapproval, and decided to tease her" wait you don't want me to, go after him why. Wait I know you have a crush on trunks, and you secretly wants him."

" I DO NOT!" 18 screeched trying to defend herself from these outrages accusation's that were being cast at her.

Kirsty continued mocking the android" I get it that's why you decided to try and seduce him' you were hoping he would fall in love with you' so you wouldn't have to hide these secret from him any more."

"Your wrong!" 18 stammered, as she started to power up with frustration, which made it very hard for Kirsty to keep balanced on the moving androids back' she almost fell off, but she grabbed onto the androids waist as hard as she could.

" I Hate Him I've always hated him ever since, he attacked me all those years ago, I've hated that little brat." 18 screamed.

"Relax 18 I was just kidding. Don't short circuit or any thing " Kirsty giggled, she wondered how trunks would react if this situation was real, it would have been hilarious to watch, them both freak out, she chuckled to herself as she imagined, the situation in her head.

18 thoughts immediately turned to 17, he used to say the same line to her, when ever she was in bad mood, in fact it was one of the last things the he had said to her before he died, it used to drive her insane, but now the she felt a small part emptiness grow inside her, she swore to here self that she would make trunks pay for taking the one thing she cared about in the world.

"How much further " 18 asked begrudgingly

" Not far" Kirsty replied as 18 speeds off into the distance.

_:"""":":":":":"::":"::';':":":":":":;;;;''';';';';':":":":":":"":""":":":":":":"::":"::';':":":":":":;;;;''';';';';':":":":_

"So what now" 18 asked

"It simple, we find people, that need help, and we help them" Kirsty replied, enthusiastically, a bit to enthusiastic for 18

" And how is this supposed to stop trunks killing me, again?" Inquired 18,

Kirsty responded " its simple we help the survivors as much as we, can, while keeping your identity hidden, and we help rebuild this planet to the way it was before hand."

" How dose that help me with trunks?"

Kirsty laughed " don't you see, its going to be a lot harder for trunks to kill you, if he see's you trying to help the remaining survivors, and make up for your mistakes, if you pull this off correctly, and you have a small chance of him letting you live, in peace".

18 nodded' not to happy with the idea of undoing the damage that she had created, "so how do we help people?" the android asked.

" Oh I will handle that," Kirsty giggled innocently.

_:""":":":":":":"::":"::';':":":":":":;;;;''';';';';':":":":":":"":""":":":":":":"::":"::';':":":":":":;;;;''';';';';':":":":_

18 had been trying to help the survivors, for the last three days straight. This manly included carrying cartons of food from one place to another, or reappearing buildings, over all it wasn't that hard for her, considering her superhuman strength and speed theses task were trivial to her, but incredibly boring, it drove her insane, doing work that didn't benefit her, and she knew none of this would help her with trunks, he would still kill her, no matter what she did, he still would hunt her.

But she enjoyed some parts of this little working with the girl; she had somehow grown on her, could it be actually be possible that she had become friends with a human, was the Question that 18 had found her asking herself most of the time she was around. She had to admit, having another person that understood the importance, and had the same enthusiasm, for getting new clothes, defiantly made it more enjoyable, for her.

She was interesting to her, she could tell she had lost someone, and she blamed her for it, but she still was nice, she acted like a friend and was trying her best to save her life. Even though she had destroyed her life, and killed someone very important to her, plus millions more.

When 18 asked her why she was helping her, she just smiled and replied, "you saved my life, and now I'm going even up the score."

Even up the score' 18 chuckled, when she heard that expression, even though she liked this girl, 18 had decided that as soon as she had avenged her brother, she would make it her personal objective, to slaughter, the remaining people on this planet, as a testament to 17,

Which unfortunately, meant that she would have to kill, her new acquaintance, pity she mused, she was one of the few humans, that didn't make me sick, but she one of them, so shed have to die.

After she had finished repairing one of the damaged buildings, she started searching for Kirsty who had, snuck away earlier that day with one of the local boy's, who she remembered, tried to flirt with her earlier that, day, if Kirsty hadn't intervened, that kid would have died a very slow and painful death.

She started to fly over the recovering city looking for her acquaintance, but she couldn't see any one, there was no one around, usually there would be small sings of life, but it was completely dead, she couldn't see anybody.

She landed in the center of the ghost town, normally there would be people here but, all she could see was clothes, lying on the floor, it was like every one had been abducted, and only there clothes remained, it sent chills down her spine as looked a small red dress, that must of belonged to a little, girl.

The sound of gunfire, and the sound of a screaming girl, caught her attention, she immediately recognizes who the scream belonged to' and with out a second thought she charged of towards, hoping to help her acquaintance.

_:""":":":":":":"::":"::';':":":":":":;;;;''';';';';':":":":":":"":""":":":":":":"::":"::';':":":":":":;;;;''';';';';':":":":_

Kirsty ran as fast as she could, trying as hard as she could to evade this monster, she could feel that freaks eyes glaring down on her, and quickly gaining on her, she looked behind her, and all she saw was the tail of monster, shooting towards her, seconds away, from impaling her.

She rolled forward, hoping to avoided the same fate, as the other people in this town, the creatures tale missed her by a milometer, smashing its way into the pavement, the force so powerful that it sent cracks all the way the street.

The next thing Kirsty felt was a the monsters cold green hands pick her effortlessly, and held her in front of her face, he laughed, as she tried her hardest to escape, but his grip was ironclad,

He chuckled "don't worry' girl' you will now be a part of perfection, you should feel honored."

He tail lifted his tail, out of the ground and brought the barb, centimeter's, away from her face. Kirsty shut her eyes closed, knowing that her death was now certain, and there was no chance for her to escape.'

She opened her eyes for a split second, and then she saw a fist slam into the monsters jaw, as it was sent flying into the closest buildings. She looked up and saw 18,stainding over her.

"Thanks 18" Kirsty stated as she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Don't mention it" 18 replied.

As 18 helped Kirsty onto her feet, laughter, from the big green monster, interrupted them.

" So we finally meet, after all this, searching I've finally found you 18" the creature stated as he made his way out of the wreckage, and into the sight of the two women.

" Do I know you or something?" 18 asked rather stingingly.

The monster replied " no but I could be considered, as family"

" Who are you!" 18 yelled rather creeped out, by the green freak.

He laughed, " well 18, my name is cell, and I'm your long lost brother."

**aouthers notes  
this chapter is un edited , so dont call me up on it,**

**and i hope you enjoyed it **


	8. Cell

**Disclaimer i own evreything **

Chapter 8 Cell

" What do you mean your, you're my long lost brother!" 18 yelled, while slowly backing away from the incoming monster.

Cell chuckled " well we were both created by the great, doctor Gero, but unlike you 18, I am his ultimate creation"

" Just because we were created by those mad man doses not make us related." She stammered as cell closed in on her.

" Those maybe true my pretty little android. But putting technicalities aside its time for you to embrace your destiny 18"

" My destiny?" 18 asked rather confused.

", The reason that you were created, to become part of perfection, 18 to become part of me"

" To become part of you?"

"Yes 18, join with me, and complete doctor Gero most ultimate creation, together ' along with your brother we will be the very definition of perfection." cell replied

18 could feel cell staring at her, almost lasciviously, which made her extremely un comfortable, just the way he held his eyes sent chills through her body. Subtly she tried to distance her self from the monster, she didn't know how powerful this creature was, but some thing was telling her that cell should not be underestimated.

She noticed Kirsty had slipped away from the confrontation, and was hiding in one of the near by buildings. She looked back at cell that was advancing towards her.

" So how about it 18 join with me and together, we will be the most powerful being that this universe has ever known"

18 replied "you actually think that I'm going to let you absorb me' your sick I'll never become a part of you. "

" Its not like giving you a choice 18" cell chuckled as he charged at her before, 18 raised her hand and fired a large energy blast, at the incoming monster, she jumped back as cell easily dogged the blast, and lashed out at her with his fist, narrow missing 18 as she moved backwards.

Then cell went on the offensive moving incredibly fast, trying to land a hit on the female android, the creatures speed and power had 18 completely on the back foot she was constantly blocking the creatures attack she was constantly, having to distance her self between cell.

18 jumped in the air and fired an energy ball at cell, causing a giant explosion when hit the big green monster, she then fired her infinity bullet attack which, were she blasted many energy spheres, at cell.

She continued fire her energy blasts at cell ' not daring to stop until she was entirely sure she had destroyed the creature. A huge mountain of dust was quickly rising out if the explosion's, but still she continued to blast her opponent.

Out of the dust mountain cell came charging out deflecting some of 18 blasts, and flying towards her at intense speeds, he smashed his fist into her chest, which sent her crashing into the ground.

18 quickly backfilled of the ground, and landed onto her feet. She saw cell smash his foot into the spot where she was lying mere seconds ago. She attacked trying her best to get a good hit on the big green freak, but he was to fast, he dogged most of her attacks, and the hits she did get in didn't do the damage that they need to.

Cell slammed his fist into to 18 face, which was quickly followed by a powerful knee to her stomach, which forced her to lurch her self forward, over cells knee, which was then followed by cell hammering his two fist into her back.

18 tried to fight back, but most her attacks were ineffective against cell and she had a feeling that the creature was holding back. She picked her self up of the floor as cell slowly approached her.

She looked back at the monster and said, " Try blocking this one you perverted freak". 18 held out both of her hands in front of her chest and started charging her Ki. A small pink sphere appeared in her hands, it started to expand as she put more of her energy into the sphere. Cell slowly approached her as she continued charging her attack.

Cell stopped and chuckled " 18 you know there's no point fighting your destiny' we belong together, so why do you continue fight me, no matter what you do, you will be a part of me, and we will be together forever".

18 tried ignore cells comment, and focus on charging her attack, (which was now was now bigger than her head, and causing her body shake just to hold her hands together) but the thought of being a part of that creature, terrified her, and there was something in the way he looked at her, and how he spoke told her that once he absorbed her, that he would do stuff to her, and the thought of being raped while inside that creature absolutely petrified her.

" Well if you still want to play 18 I suppose I could amuse my self for a bit longer, why don't you try beat this" cell placed his two hands to the side of his body and began chanting " Ka me ka meh Kamehameha" and a small blue sphere appeared in his hands, he then fired a powerful Kamehameha wave at 18.

18 fired her blast and the two attacks met in the center, 18 put every essence of her energy into her attack, which quickly began to over power cells Kamehameha wave and quickly advance on the green android,

Seconds later a giant explosion occurred as her blast detonated on cell, she smiled when she heard cell screaming in agony, which brought a small laugh from her lips " ultimate creation my ass".

She heard Kirsty give a cry in approvement, as it seamed like shad had defeated Dr Gero last android, (excluding herself). she smiled to enjoying the felling of being supported for once in her life.

Her happiness was interrupted when by cells evil laughter; as he appeared the rubble with both of his arms and his tail missing. 18 smiled to herself she had one without his arms this monster would be at serious disadvantage, much like Gohan was when he lost one of his arms, if cell had no arms all she would have to do was control the high ground and she had one.

" Do you know why I'm Dr Gero ultimate creation my dear 18?" he laughed as she shuddered at his voice " it's because I was created differently to all of you' unlike you I am completely made organic material, I was created by the cells of all the universes most powerful beings, and some of them like piccolo, had regenerative ability's, which thanks to his cells I now have."

To 18 horror cells arms and tail quickly regenerated, and it was like she had inflicted no damage on the monster at all. "Enough games 18"lets finish this." Cell said as his stinger like tail expanded into a large funnel, he then appeared in front of 18 with his tail over the android's head.

"Now we will achieve perfection"

18 tried her hardest to not be sucked up, she had he hands were gripped against the monsters tail and she desperately tried to push it up, and away from her, but she wasn't strong enough and slowly cells tail push down and swallow her up.

Soon she was sucked up, half oh her body was now in the monsters tail, she frantically tried to free herself, she kicked she screamed but it was useless, with every second more of her was getting absorbed, and being sucked closer to the body of the monster.

Cells frantic laughter was cut short when he felt metal slice trough his tail just above her head, 18 opened her eyes as she felt herself hit the floor and fresh air hit her face, It only took her a couple of seconds to completely free herself from cell chopped of tail.

She looked up to see the last person she would ever expect to help her. There he was standing between her and cell with a sword in his hand, with a blue and white combat suit on, which suited his blonde spiky hair.

" I think somebody forgot to invite me to the party" smirked trunks

**aouthors note **

**hope you enjoyied it a bit short i know **

**by the way this is unedited so dont give me reveiws telling me that **


	9. feelings some times get in the way

Chapter 9

18 had no idea why trunks had helped her. It was obvious that he hated her and If she was in trunks shoes there was no doubt that she would not intervened, partly because would not to put herself in danger and secondly she would want to see that bastrad suffer.

But there he stood right in front her, as what she could only perceive as him protecting her from cell. Not that she was complaining.

She was hurt pretty badly, her fight with cell had damaged her and she couldn't escape. she found herself feeling incredibly helpless, as it seemed that everybody on the planet, was surpassing her and coming to destroy her.

18 looked at cell who was staring daggers at trunks. He spat at the young Saiyan " you fool do you know what have done."

She then refocused on trunks as he smirked" I just stopped you achieving your perfect from."

Cells flinched, "how did you know about my perfect form?" as he asked in a very surprised, voice.

The young Saiyan smirked in a way that would have made his father proud. "I read your palm big guy; and you have a short lifeline."

Cell starting growling in frustration "So you're a joker, huh. Well I don't like your jokes. I subscribe to a different kind of amusement, than you earthlings."

"Yeah I know how you get your kick cell' but it's not going to happen any more and I'm going to see to that."

Cell laughed then he asked "and just how are you going to stop me, the data shows that you were no match for the androids, and you're certainly no match for me. You fool you're a peon compared to me."

"Really because I have already destroyed 17, and 18 is no match for me now."

"What!" "Wait I get it your bluffing there is no way you could have beaten the androids."

Trunks smiled " you can ask her if you like," indicating to 18 who was still on the floor, failing to find the strength to pick herself off the floor.

When trunks turned and looked her she jumped when she saw his green SuperSaiyan, which she felt pierce her body and burn mark into soul. She felt incurably scared as the only two people that could kill her, (or in cells case something a lot worse), were both staring at her waiting for her to give an answer.

She tried to give answer, but she couldn't say any thing the imposing figure of trunks, had forced the words inside her to stay quiet, and she could not find the courage to bring her self to say any thing.

Trunks realizing that 18 was not going to respond to him, turned back to cell and continued, "oh; well you will see soon enough, that I'm not bluffing."

It seemed that his threat was starting to get through to cell, because the green android changed his tactic; "why throw your life away so rashly, I'm feeling rather generous today' leave now, and you can live, no one would know, just leave"

Trunks tone came more serious, and was slightly muffled with anger, "you actually think I'm going to willingly let you become stronger. I've seen the damage that you can do, and I swear that today you will die and you will not hurt another person."

"So be It.' prepare to die." Cell replied, as he quickly flew at the young Saiyan. Cell threw a punch that would of easily destroyed 18,

Trunks casually dogged the green androids attack. Frustrated he swung his other arm around, but the young Saiyan, moved to fast, cell swore as he powered up and lunched a flurry of attack at trunks.

18 watched as she saw trunks effortlessly doge cells attacks, that she was barley able to keep track of.

Cell threw his newly regenerated tail into trunks shoulder, but was shocked to discover it was just an after image.

The next the green monster felt was two fists bury itself into the back of his head, then he felt a knee smash into his back.

Trunks slammed both of his hands into cells back, which sent cell sailing through the air. Trunks quickly sped after him threw his fist into the cells gut, which quickly sent cell falling to the ground.

As cell hit the ground trunks threw a small Ki blast that exploded as soon as it made contact with cell.

Trunks landed in front of cell, which was coughing up purple blood, and was weaving heavily.

"This is impossible, my design is superior, and I should not be losing to Saiyan trash." Cell mumbled to him self.

"Well cell you lasted about 40 seconds, against me, even 18 did better than that."

Then cell had asked the question that had been plaguing 18 since trunk's had saved her, "why are you protecting her trunks? You should hate her more than you hate me; she destroyed this world, not me. It was her who killed Gohan, and so many more people, that she slaughtered, so why are you protecting her?"

18 held her breath when trunks looked at her, and she felt his eyes pierce through her again, there was something about the way he looked her, which made feel ashamed of herself.

She noticed trunks tense up, and the spike in his power level, which told her that his anger was rising.

He replied, "what's your point cell?" trunks asked.

He chuckled "I was just thinking you must be dying right now for you to test your power, and obviously don't care about 18, why don't let me absorb her, I would make her suffer."

18 now started to shiver she knew if she had the choice of being killed by trunks or being absorbed by she wouldn't think twice about choosing death from trunks. The thought to be sucked up by cell' and still be alive inside him as he did Kami known's what to her, was to horrifying for her to bear.

She thought she had escaped that fate, when trunks had showed up at least he would kill her' or if Kristy was right he would let her live.

But now trunks would certainly let cell absorb her, which sent her into almost panic state.

She wondered where Kristy, was she had managed to escape, but she had no doubt, that she was watching the fight, she wondered of how she would react to trunks if he let cell absorb her.

Cell continued " I will take every thing from her, then you will understand how powerful I truly I am. Don't tell me you're not interested you are a Saiyan; I know how you have the urge to fight, and how it burns through your blood. So what do you say?"

"No" trunks bluntly answered.

"Whuh why" cell cried in disbelief

18 breathed a sigh of relief. She had never expected trunks to turn down that offer' but something told her that it wasn't over; she decided that she had lingered here long enough.

She lifted her self of the floor, but as soon she put weight on her legs, her legs collapsed underneath her as she face planted on the floor,

Hearing movement behind him trunks looked over, to see 18 lying with her face lying in the dust.

Cell continued "oh that's why' I wonder what Gohan would say or what your mother would think."

"What!" trunks asked suspecting that cell was up to something.

"You're a fool' Dr, Gero designed her like that, for this exact situation, It's her greatest defense, and her most deadly attack." 18 wondered what was cell talking about, did she have a secret weapon that she didn't know about, and maybe it could help her.

" It was the reason that he chose her to be one of the androids' you can even see now, she's programmed to use it when she can't beat an opponent, especially with Sayin's who have harder time dealing with there primal instinct's"

"What are you talking about cell?" trunks asked.

"Look at her, and you will see it" cell

Trunks turned around and starting examining 18' while still keeping his guard up incase cell tried a sneak attack.

"Just what am I looking for?" trunks asked.

18 couldn't explain, how she felt, when trunks stared into her eyes ' it was feelings that she had never felt before. The only way she could describe it to herself, was that she felt extremely uncomfortable and vulnerable.

Cell said "just look at her', her eye's plead with you to protect her, even now she seam's so helpless, but you know how dangerous she is, how much damage she has done. "

Trunks continued staring as the blond bombshell backed herself ageist a wall, trying her best to distance herself from the situation, but she couldn't look away, from trunks eyes, the two of them were locked in a staring contest, that neither of them could look away

"You want to kill her, but every part of her body begs you to love her, even when she kills you."

"What's your point cell?" Trunks interrupted.

He evilly chuckled' "you have feelings for 18"

"What" 18 and trunks both yelled at the same time.

"I don't know what game you're playing here cell but its not going to work." Trunks stammered.

18 could only stare at trunks, she couldn't say anything, but her mind was racing. '_Could really care about me? But why I haven't done anything nice to him? All I've done is inflict pain on him. I killed everybody important to him, how can he have feelings, that aren't negative towards me?'_

"Well trunks 'I can't really blame you trunks' she is beautiful and half Sayin's are a slave to their primal urges." Cell comminuted hoping to manipulate the Saiyan.

Trunks Ki levels spiked as his frustration started "I have no feelings towards 18' she's a cold heartless android, which destroyed the entire planet, she may be beautiful, but I could not feel any thing for something that evil."

Cell replied " you say that now but here you are protecting her from me, when you could be having the fight of your life, right now. I wonder what your father would say, if he was here, his only son, has fallen for his very own killer."

18 could only stare at trunks maybe he did like her it, was cell telling the truth? If it was true there was a huge chance that she could live freely again, but it didn't make sense. How could he care for her?

Trunks denied it again, "I feel nothing towards her."

"your eyes tell a different story."

"I hate her" trunks growled

"Then prove it, prove to me that you hate her. " cell glared.

Trunks looked back at 18 who he had to admit did look really gorgeous when she wasn't trying to kill him,

As 18 returned the stare, he found that he could only look at the floor, he knew what he was about to do, and he knew he was probably going to regret it later, he took a big breath out, and looked at her again.

He then turned back to cell and replied, "fine cell' you can have her!"

"No' don't Trunks" 18 cried.

Ignoring her trunks calmly stated, "its not going to help you cell' I'm still superior to your second form."

Cell replied, "oh we will see about that son of Vegeta."

18 couldn't control her emotions, she had just been handed the worst fate imaginable, tears starting appearing her eyes.

18 starting begging to trunks, "please trunks don't let him do this, kill me if you want to. But don't let him absorb me."

Not wanting to here 18 voice trunks harshly yelled at cell "you got twenty seconds cell, before I change my mind. Hurry up."

"Oh I will" cell laughed as he charged at 18.

Trunks turned his back, not wanting to watch as cell absorbed her. He couldn't see it but he could still hear, 18 screaming his name, and cells evil laughter. Her screams became muffled as he assumed cells tail had swallowed her head up, but he could still hear, her crying.

Then it went quiet and all that was heard was cell's laughter, then cells power amplified as 18 disappeared into the creature's body.

All that remained was cells bone chilling laughter; after he stopped laughing he then spoke to trunks "well trunk's I must thank you, I feel incredible."

Trunks just stared cell.

" Well Trunks you ready for round two".

**][][][}{P+P_{P{P":Lc;,g;m;**

**Aouthers note **

**how many of you saw that comming. i hope you enjoyed reading this and i will try and update this quicker next time, if i get good review's**


	10. it's over

Chapter 10

Trunks looked up at the blue sky thinking to himself, he had finally got rid of the androids that had tormented him, and destroyed his life. But he didn't feel happy like he thought he would, he did feel slightly relived that 18 was gone but a feeling of emptiness had swallowed him.

Trunks knew his father would be proud of him, he had done the same thing in the past, and the whole universe nearly suffered because of his arrogance. But he knew what Goku, would of felt towards him.

He was supposed to protect the helpless and protect those who couldn't defend themselves, from evil. 18 couldn't defend herself, she was helpless against cell, and he let that monster absorb her. He let that monster get stronger; risking the safety of everybody on the planet.

All because of he wanted to se her suffer. He knew Goku would have been very disappointed in him. Goku would of protected her without a second thought, he would of protected anyone no matter what they did. Goku would even gave her a second chance, to redeem herself, something that he thought would be impossible for him to do.

It frustrated him he had let cell get into his head and he was ashamed that he had fallen for simple taunting. He hated cell but he hated himself more.

Then cell interrupted "Hey are we going to fight or are you just going to stare at the sky all day"

Trunk's looked at cell in his second form, he was a bigger now, and he was a lot more muscular. He noticed how cells face, had changed, it looked more human like, but rather greasy, and ugly.

He thought to himself '_well at least he didn't absorb any of 18 look's.'_

Cell then charged at Trunks hammering his fist into his face sending the Saiyan flying backwards. Cell wasted no time and charged after him.

Quickly overtaking trunks' he slammed both of his hands into Trunks back, which sent him sailing in another direction.

Trunks brought himself to a stop, but as soon he looked up he felt cell's knee sink into his gut. Trunks leaned forward as the all the air was pushed out of his lungs.

Cell slammed his elbow into the back of Trunks head, which impaled him onto Cells knee.

Grabbing trunks shoulder cell lifted him up but the young Saiyan slammed his fist into cell chin causing him to loosen his grip, and stumble backwards.

Trunks landed back on his feet and stared at cell as he recovered, from his attack. cell sped towards trunks ready to attack.

Trunks just stood still allowing cell to slam his fist into his face, which snapped his head to the side, as he spat out blood. Cell the buried his fist into trunks stomach. This was followed by cell delivering a powerful uppercut to trunks chin,

The power of cells punch sent trunks ten meters up into the air. Cell vanished with his powerful speed, and reappeared above, trunks and drove his feet into trunks which sent him soaring to the ground.

cell laughed " are you going to start fighting back, or are you just going to do nothing while I kill you."

He smiled as he slowly picked himself up, "I told you before cell; your second form isn't going to help you."

"Still defiant as ever, I guess I haven't made this painful enough for you" cell bellowed.

Cell rocketed down hoping planting his foot right into the, center of trunks chest.

A wave of surprise hit cell when he felt his feet hit the ground and not trunk's body, he immediately realized that it must have been an after image.

The next thing he felt was a very powerful fist hit him and bury deep into his back. Screaming with a mixture of pain anger, cell twisted his body around and blindly swung at trunks.

Trunks ducked as cell swung at him, he then quickly slammed his fist into cells stomach, which forced the creature bow over in pain.

Trunks screamed "finish buster" as he blasted a giant yellow sphere into cell stomach, sending the android into a near by building.

Almost instantly an explosion lit up the sky and made the ground shake violently as his blast detonated. Almost instantly cell flew through the explosion, charging towards trunks.

" you will pay for that you, insolent brat" cell screamed as he slammed his fist into trunks face, causing the Saiyan to fall backwards and hit the floor.

Before he could recover cell quickly flew up wards. Holding out his hand, and producing a large red sphere, with black lighting shooting out of it. "Well its been fun trunks' but now you die! Big crash attack!"

The whole planet shook violently as his blast detonated, violently burring into the planet, as it expanded rapidly. He laughed as he saw how powerful, he had become since he absorbed 18, now with trunks out of the way the rest of the world was at his mercy, just like 18 was. He smiled this truly was a great day for him, all he had to do was find 17 and he was complete.

But his laughter was interrupted by deafening scream of rage.

"that's not possible ,no body could of survived that but me!" cell quivered

Trunks cries of anger shattered as he started to transform into ascended Supersaiyan.

The new out put of energy that trunks was releasing, was enough to send a shiver through cells body.

The next thing cell could see was a blinding light as trunks body erupted as he finished his transformation. Realizing that he was out matched by the young Supersaiyan, he created a last ditch plan to survive.

He yelled at trunks "congratulations trunks your more powerful than I ever imagined, but with all that power you will still not be able to survive the vacuum of space, unlike me. Good bye trunks, and here's your going away present. Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

Sensing the powerful blast coming towards him trunks calmly raised his hands above his head and charged is most deadly attack, he screamed as the oncoming blast came closer, "finally the nightmare is over, now die cell".

Then he fired his heat drone attack that quickly engulfed cells Kamehameha wave. Cell could only watch as the blast quickly engulfed him, he screamed in pain as he felt the raw energy slowly tear him apart and burn him.

Seconds later the blast detonated and the sky was filled with a raging inferno that destroyed every part of cells body, killing the last of Dr Geros androids.

Trunks smiled he had finally had saved the planet, now the survivors could finally live in peace and this planet could start to re build it self. he smiled and looked to the sky, and thought of all the z fighters that helped defend this planet and gave their lives to protect the people.

"thanks guys, its finally over, and I couldn't of done it without any of you guys." He said to himself, thinking of all of his friends that he had lost in this war.

He was about to fly of home when he heard a small cry for help radiating from a nearby ruined building. With out heisting he flew after the voice, hoping to help who ever was in trouble.

When he entered the ruined building he saw a young woman sitting on the floor with on her one of her legs covered in large ruble of rock's and concrete. It was obvious that she was in extreme pain, her bones would defiantly be shattered due to the sheer weight, the concrete.

Trunks quickly rushed to her side, and spoke in a reassuring voice, " its ok' im going to get you out here."

She grunted as she tried to with stand the pain, "hurry up and get this off me."

Trunks immediately lifted the rocks of the girl, and quickly scoped her up in his arms, and said to her " don't worry I take you back to my place, where you can rest up."

She nodded before passing out in his arms. With out wasting any time he flew of home.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';'';';'';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Trunks quickly arrived at his house and had immediately entered, his mother's lab, and placed the passed out girl on the closet bed he could find.

Unfortunately he had run out of sensual beans a week ago, he had been using them in an attempt to boost his power level' but he had been careless, and used them all, and Koran said it would still be a month before he any new ones were ready.

Hearing the ruckus down stairs trunks was soon joined by his mother, who was surprised to see that trunks was in such rush.

She asked "hey trunks what's got you all so worked up"

He replied "hey mum I found this girl I thinks she's hurt pretty bad."

"Why what happened to her?"

"I m not sure exactly, but I think that the building that she was in collapsed, trapping her. I think her left leg is shattered."

Bulma immediately rushed to her side and started examining her injuries, she quickly placed a needle in the girls arm and hooked it up to a morpheme supply, she looked back at trunks, and said "this should keep her comfortable if she wakes up".

She then started to look at her leg and said to her self "she's going to have to get an X-ray, on this leg."

Trunks asked "hey mum is there any thing I can do to help?"

Bulma started moving machinery around the injured girls bed, "sorry trunks this equipment really delicate, Hey, why don't you take a break, and relaxes for a while."

Trunks yawned, and then replied "maybe your right I might take a break for a little while"

He left bulma to her work and he decided to take a little nap, he quickly left his mother laboratory and made his way up to his bed room, and collapsed on his bed, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';'';';'';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Bulma had finished taking the x-rays and had resettled her bones, she was incredibly happy that the injured girl was unconscious, because it would been incredibly painful her to with stand.

Now all she had to do was to plaster up her leg's and let time do the rest, she wasted no time to apply the protective plaster around her leg's , and within minuts she was done.

Now all she had to do was wait for the girl to wake up. Soon after she had finished plastering the girls leg's, she noticed the her eyes started to flutter and that she was starting to regain consciousness.

" Where am I, What going on, And who are you?" the girl asked when she awoke.

Bulma sat next to her bed and said " my names Bulma briefs, my son found you, and brought you back here, so you could recover"

She smiled " oh I remember now, I was trapped under some rocks, he helped me, and I must of passed out.

Bulma nodded " unfortunately both of your legs were broken in the accident, so your going to have to wait a while till, some sesnu beans get here."

"Sensu beans?" the girl asked

Bulma sweetly chuckled " oh you will see dear, you just rest now, and you will be better in no time"

She smiled " thank you bulma for helping me"

Bulma " replied oh don't worry about it –"

"Kirsty" the girl replied

Bulma continued "don't worry about it kirsty, you will be better in no time, now get some sleep and we will see you tomorrow.

Kirsty smiled and laid back into bed she was still really droresy from the morphene, so she almost instantly drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	11. life without androids

Chapter 11 a life with out androids

_It was the first time in twenty years that the people of earth were able to experience peace, with out the constant fear created by dr gero's android's, now that they were gone the planet could start its slow recovery._

_It was safe to say that many of the younger survivors of earth had their first real taste of happiness, and Trunks was no exception. It was the one of the few times in his life when he did not have to worry about the people he cared being slaughtered around him. _

_But that wasn't the only reason why he thought his life was finally getting better. No what really made his life exciting, was the new girl who had moved into the Briefs residents._

_At first the two found it awkward around each other, mainly due to his inability to speak clearly around her, and Kristy's frustration in not been able to move around with her broken leg. But once her leg was healed and after much begging from Kirsty, Trunks started to train her._

_It was here the two started to become close friends, as they spent hours training together, mostly sparring with each other, and training her in his fathers gravity chamber, at three times earth normal gravity. Which at first Kirsty found unbearable, but she quickly progressed, and within three weeks she was able to handle twenty five times earth's normal gravity._

_He was amazed how quickly Kirsty adapted to his training, she progressed quickly, she had a natural talent with martial arts, and trunks learned just how powerful her left hook could be when she was mad. But even though she progressed at an alarming rate, she struggled with accessing her Ki, she learned to fly easily enough, but she found it impossible, to convert her Ki into an energy blast._

_The two got on great, she was trunks first friend that he had he could just relax, with, without worrying about them being killed by 18 and 17. He really loved having a friend that h could relate to and have fun with, but there relationship changed during one of their training ship._

;'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

" Why can't we train in the gravity chamber?" he asked while blocking a kick from Kirsty, and knocking her back with a small Ki blast.

When she landed she replied, "Stop complaining, it's a beautiful day, so were training here, Mr. Super, Saiyan."

Trunks replied by charging at her, trying to knock her over, but she created an after image, and all he hit was thin air.

" You know that trick wont work on me K, your right here" he smirked, as quickly turned around and struck out, this time he jumped to see that he hit another after image,

"What the –" was all he could manage before she reappeared and kicked he in the face, which sent him flying into a nearby tree.

As he got up of the floor he could hear Kirsty laughing and doing her usual, victory dance, he smiled as he thought to himself, ' man she's cute when dose that.'

He got up and replied" you got lucky, now try and stop this" raising his hands above head, he charged a small amount Ki, and yelled ""Masnko" as a yellow energy blast came shooting out of his hands, towards her.

She looked at the oncoming blast and readied her hands at her chest, and tried to remember all the trunks told her about energy blasts, as she went through her routine, she yelled "Ka-me-ha-me-ha"

She thrusted her hands forward hoping a blast would come out of her hands, but nothing came out, as he looked at the oncoming blast, she tried to move to a defensive position, but she was hit by trunks energy blast.

She instantly hit the floor as the energy seared through her body, which sent him into a state of panic, and he was instantly by her side, constantly asking, "Kirsty are you ok?"

When she didn't reply he started to really worry, so he leaned in closer to try and feel her pulse. Then suddenly her eyes burst open, as she buried both of her fists into his stomachic, which cause him to mutter as he fell down to the floor next to Kirsty "not fair".

As he hit the air the floor the two locked eyes, he found herself staring into her incredibly blue eyes, the laid there locked in each others gaze, until he moved closer, till they inches apart, then he kissed her.

Surprised Kirsty jumped back breaking the kiss, and the two were locked in each others gaze again, she gasped "wow" he replied by kissing her again, but this time she kissed him back.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

_As the two embraced each other they both realized that they had evolved their relationship, too a new level, trunks realized that if he continued down this path he may be ruining the best friendship that he had ever had. But he didn't care, he wanted more than a friend, and it seamed that she wanted the same. _

_Now Trunk's life really got interesting, he now had an extremely energetic compassionate playful, incredibly curious and gorgeous girlfriend, who was fixed with a never back down attitude. If he was happy before now that androids were gone, he couldn't find a word to explain how he joyful he was. _

_But he was constantly reminded of all the family he had lost, he missed them all especially Gohan. Before Kirsty he was the closest friend he had ever had, before he died. He was every thing to him, a friend, a big brother and a mentor. He would give anything to see him again. He really wanted to him to meet his new his girlfriend; he knew that Gohan would embrace her as a new member of the family, in fact he knew they all would, barring Vegeta of course, he learnt the hard way that you had to earn his fathers respect. Which he was sure if Kirsty tried to earn it she would never give up just like he did when he trained with his father in the past._

_Hi miss all of his old friends they all gave their lives trying to fight for the peace, that he was experiencing now. They all died so that he could live. It bothered him that he was all enjoying his life while the people that meant the most to him were dead._

_He had to do something about it, but he had no idea what to do, it wasn't till he was expressing his problems to his mother and girlfriend that a solution presented itself._

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

" I don't know mum, but I whish there was we could do" Trunks said as sat down next to his mother.

Bulma replied "I know , it would be so much easier if the dragon balls were still around, If only piccolo survived, then the dragon balls would still be working."

" I got an idea" Kirsty said as she walked into the room.

"What on your mind dear" Bulma said as she noticed her.

" well I've been thinking that , piccolo was the only one who could create the dragon balls right?" Bulma and trunks nodded in unison. " And I remember trunks telling me that piccolo came from a different planet called namick, and I was wondering why don't we go to this new planet, and see if their one the can help us create new dragon balls."

"You're a genius Kirsty" Bulma said jumping out of her chair and running over to hug her sons girl friend "I know " she replied as she embraced Bulma.

As Bulma backed away , she looked at her son and threatened " you better hold onto this one young man , or you will have to deal with me!"

"yeah sure mum " he replied rather embarrassed by his mother interest in his relation ship,

Bulma quickly left to her lab to start planning for trunks to take a trip namick , which left Kirsty and trunks together.

" well your mum seams to like me" Kirsty said to her boyfriend.

Trunks got up and walked over to her, and placed his hands over her shoulders and pulled her closer towards him" and why wouldn't she ?" he asked as he kissed her neck .

She blushed as she turned around in his embrace and looked deep into his eyes, and the two kissed.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

_it didn't take long for Bulma prepare and adequate space ship to make their journey to namcik and trunks and Kirsty wasted no time with their journey._

_After six months in space the two landed on this strange planet and began searching for the dragon balls, it was a simple matter of going around to all of the seven-nameckin villages, and convincing them to let them use their dragon balls._

_It Didn't take long for the two convince the elders to part with the dragon balls, they were happy to let the visitors use the dragon balls to help restore there planet, they even offered to send dende a young namkein healer to go back to earth with them to restore the earths dragon balls, and become the earths new guardian, just like Kami was before he got killed._

_The two _graciously _accepted their new companion, and summed the dragon._

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

" Oh my god "Kirsty whispered as the dragon appeared over the sky, she quickly grasped trunks hand to comfort her self.

Trunks pulled her closer, to help comfort her, he whispered to her "It' s okay, I was scared the first time I saw it to"

She immediately let go of his hand and pulled away from him, " I'm am not scared it just startled me, that's all,"

"Sure it did "trunks replied to his girlfriend,

Kirsty was about to reply, when the dragon spoke "I am the eternal dragon, you have summoned me, ask me and I shall grant me your three wishes.

Trunks looked to dende "ask him to which all the damage that the androids did to the planet to be restored." 

Dende nodded and translated the wish in his native language to the dragon.

The dragon replied, "Your wish has been granted, ask your last two wishes"

Trunks replied, " Ask him for all victims of the androids to be brought back to life"

Dende translated the wish in his native language to the dragon.

The dragon replied, "Your whish could not be completely fulfilled"

"What do you mean?" Kirsty asked.

The dragon replied "I do not have the power to bring people back to life, that have been dead more than a year."

"what "trunks yelled , " That can't be possible there must be a way to bring them back"

"I'm sorry but they are gone forever" the dragon replied.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

_trunks broke down in tears, it was like he had lost all of his friends all over, again, he felt that he had failed them, and he devastated, It killed him to think that he would never see Gohan again, or his father or any of the others z fighters._

_The three decided not to use the last wish, and left namick to return home, it took a long time for trunks to come to terms with the fact that he failed all of his family and friends._

_When they arrived __back on earth , they took dende to Kami look out to become the guardian of earth, there he created the earths dragon balls._

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

_else where _

she fluttered her eyes open, she was lying on the floor of a an old clothing store, slowly she got of the floor, and walked to the nearest window, as she saw a newly rebuilt city, and asked her self " whoa how long have I've been out for"

she couldn't remember going to a clothing store , the last thing she remembered was cell trying to absorb her, she then she remembered trunks saving her ,then slowly condemning her to death.

Her rage spiked ,she would make him pay for what he did , for what cell did , he would pay, she swore she wouldn't die again till he suffered the same fate.


	12. i couldn't say that I've had a bad day

**authors notes **

**yeah i know its been a while since I've updated this (almost half a year)and I've probably have lost all the followers that i had because i took so long. but i think the time away from this story has been quite good as I've been able to think of it from a different angel, so i hope you enjoy (what little fans i have)**

**also i know my last two chapter were really bad and very rushed and unedited, i think this was a cult for trying to make the story two big and i was getting impatient with progress and was stuck in areas that i found boring, so i tried to rush over them which may of damaged the quality of the story. which i apoligies for.**

**a few people have asked why 18 is back you will just have to wait and see,**

** and i also understand that a couple of people don't like my knew girl KIrsty, with was a bit of an eye opener for me, it made me think for people to like original characters ,t hey have to be interesting, and will take a lot of character development to earn respect **

**anyway enjoy or don't either way let me know **

Chapter 12

18 stood next to a large window, in a quite classy abounded apartment. She found herself staring into the newly active city. 18 wondered, for some reason why this city had rebuilt it self. The last time she was here this whole area, was nothing but a pile of rubble, but now every building was now standing tall like no damage had occurred at all.

18 just stared into the busy city, just observing how the people lived, and breathed, as she mused on the thoughts that were clawing at her.

She had been given a second chance at life, and she didn't want to waste it, she knew if she went after trunks, that she would most likely die again, and their was a chance she could live undisturbed in her life, and start over.

But 18 was a proud person, who did not take kindly to disrespect. She was once the most powerful and in her opinion the most beautiful, being in the universe, and trunks made her feel powerless. He toyed with her life; and her emotions, he killed the one person that she cared about, and he left her to die with the hands of the most vile monster that ever existed.

He just left her there just when she thought he was going to help her. The memory of that moment replayed in front of her, as trunks slowly looked away as he said, "fine cell you can have her".

18 remembered her heart breaking as he left her to be absorbed, by that monster. When did that he had broke what little humanity she had left in her.

She was determined to make him pay now more than ever. She swore to that she would use every bit of pain and desperation that he forced her to feel; and unleash it all upon him. she swore that she would make him feel the exact same pain, and if she couldn't kill him she would take away the people he cared about just like he did to her.

This train of thought led her to think of away to seek her revenge. their was no way she could beat trunks in a fight. It was obvious of what the result would be; she had tried that already and it almost killed her, (well technically it did) and their was no way she was going to face trunks in a fight.

Then a thought hit her; which sent her into a new frame of mind. She quickly realized that she was the second most powerful person on the planet. that means their was only one person in the world that she couldn't kill. but she could kill everybody else.

She could kill anybody that trunks held close; or had any connections to. It would be so easy considering that he could not sense her power level, she could do quick hit and run tactic's on her targets, and disappear before, that dumb Sayian would even know was going on.

She could destroy anybody if she did it quietly, and remained hidden.

He couldn't do any thing if he couldn't find her, and due to the fact that he couldn't sense her she would be easily be able to escape him.

A sense of excitement started running through her veins as her small plan for revenge was coming together. All she had to do now was follow trunks without being caught, and see if he has formed an emotional attachment to any body; and then she would kill them.

Now that she had established her plan all she had to do was find trunks, which was simple as following a gps, system. With barely putting any energy into her scan she easily located him , he was easily the largest power source on the planet. She then immediately took of to try and find him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Trunks and Kristy were spending their day helping the people of west city build a memorial of all the people that lost their lives to the androids. To trunks it was a great honor to remember the souls that were lost in the earths greatest disaster.

Many people were celebrating by throwing a huge concert, with a few of the, Surviving local artists who were preforming in honor of there fallen comrades

It was great for him to see a new age of mentality sweeping across the world. it was like an end of a twenty year old war, there was still pain of those that were lost; but a sense of happy ness of the new future. It was the beginning of a new age. An age recovery and prosperity not death.

Trunks looked around the small groups of people who had gathered in the center of the city. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that the inner strength that every one of these people possessed, to be able to survive, and dream of a better future, a future that now had arrived.

He slowly moved to a clear grassy area as he looked at the memorial grounds; he thought of all the people that gave their lives; so this day could happen. He remembered the sacrifices of all his friends. They all fought to the end. their names ran trough his head " tein , yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Piccolo, thank you. none of this could have been achieved without you."

A voice broke his concentration, "hey there you are"

He immediately felt two arms wrap around his left arm. He quickly reacted to the familiar touch. He quickly brought his girlfriend into his both of is arms in a gentle hug. He smiled as he felt her relax in her arms.

He quickly looked at the memorial and remembered the sacrifice of his father and his mentor, and knew that they would be smiling at him now. All their was left to do was to start a new life, and as he felt the girl in his arm snuggle up to him, he thought he had found a great person to spend it with.

"What you thinking about" Kristy asked.

Trunks slightly blushed, as he replied "nothing important".

As Kristy was about to reply,the music started and the two listened as the bands started to sing their songs of glory and sadness.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

18 landed on the top of a nearby building, near Trunk's power signal, she didn't want to get to close, so she defiantly decided to keep her distance, she looked down to see a large concert playing, with about 300 people gathered listening to the sounds of a local musician.

A part of herself sighed in degust, people being so happy in the open, all praising the death of her brother; and herself.

This infuriated 18, she wanted to massacre every single one of them; for even daring to forget the wrath that she could impose on them.

She would of turned the entire city into a huge crater if it wasn't for one big supersayion of problem. She could sense him in the crowd, but she couldn't see him, so she had to scan through the countless people.

After a while she started notice pattern in the way people were acting around each other, so many of the people were embracing each other; and kissing. This disgusted 18 she had never seen such a outward expression of emotion.

Could this be love she asked herself as she looked at the couples who shared in this output of emotion. she thought how overrated and disgusting love is; and how she definitely was glad she never had any love in her life.

As she scanned the crowd she saw him.

There in the middle of the field he stood; with a such powerful and calm presence, that managed to bring a huge chill down 18 spine. Which also made her legs get a little weak.

The very sight of him made 18-heart race and her face to go slightly pink. Which she quickly assumed was because of a subconscious fear to the power that he withheld, and the excitement of the great challenge that laid ahead of her, if she was going to take this Sayian down.

Then she noticed somebody else in his arms. Who he was openly embracing. just like the other people around him. But for some reason it didn't seam as disturbing, while watching him. As she thought of Trunks a small warm feeling was sent through out her body. But it was quickly absorbed by a blizzard of ice as 18 looked at the recipient of Trunks affection.

She knew this person. This was the one person that she tolerated, and here she was snuggling up to her enemy. After she had saved her, she had got with her killer.

Through 18 eyes the 288 people surrounding the two; suddenly vanished, as she couldn't pry her eyes away from the two.

Her mind was blank unable to comprehend what was going on in front of her eyes. She just froze there watching them; till her body forced out an emotion within her.

She was greeted by a great void of emptiness, and loneliness. Which was quickly replaced a bitter coldness that she had never felt before, she wanted to destroy both of them in the cruelest death she could think of.

A harsh smile appeared on her face as she realized that she had already one part of her plan completed.

Now she had found her next target, and she was going to enjoy extracting her revenge.


End file.
